The Babysitter
by DerpyUsagi
Summary: Meeting with a hot introduction at a club at first only to be brought back together by some sick twisted fate or by a blessing in a series of strange and awkward encounters. What will Darien do when his little minx at the club turns out to be his daughter's high school babysitter. Rated M for sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey guys this is a new story I am working on. Please enjoy and bare with me on the story I promise it will be good._

They were in two completely separate worlds. A bright bubbly blonde who just turned seventeen and still pure down to the soul who was out celebrating for her birthday, and a dark haired man who put a good face on his downward spiral he was traveling down at the age of twenty four. They were either brought together in this same club by fate or some very unfortunate luck.

Serena smiled at her big group of friends who made the decision to go out clubbing for the night of her seventeenth birthday. She wasn't against clubbing really but she much rather preferred to be vegging out with a bowl of popcorn and assorted treats while having another Netflix binge watch. She really just hated the mad uncomfortable outfits her friends dressed her in because not ever has she worn heels before or a tiny black dress that with a wrong movement the world would get a big sight of her thong underneath which wasn't even her idea to wear to begin with. She much rather be wearing some sweats and comfy socks but complaining would only make her a poor sport. Even her strong academic friend Ami was up to going which was odd for her since she usually preferred to hold study groups. Turns out her boyfriend, Greg, had a job as a DJ at the club they were attending. The club was pretty packed and only allowed eighteen and up inside but luckily since Greg worked there he let all six of the girls in. Serena was only seventeen while Ami, Lita, Mina, Raye, and Molly were all eighteen already. Serena was sort of hoping they wouldn't let her in and they could turn around and go home but no such luck.

"Here's a birthday drink for our birthday girl," Raye smiled devilishly at Serena while she flipped her incredibly long black hair over her shoulder while her other hand held outright in front of Serena a shot of something of no doubt that contained alcohol.

"No thanks I don't think drinking is in the books tonight girls," Serena half smiled.

"Oh no, don't you start acting like that. You have to take seventeen shots for your seventeenth birthday," Lita sneered.

"My body can't even handle one shot let alone seventeen of them," Serena declared.

"Then just one," Mina said taking the drink from Raye and putting it to Serena's painted red lips.

Serena put her hands up in defense and then shrugged and took the shot in one foul burning gulp down her throat.

"That's the spirit Sere, now let's get some more to forget about Andrew," Molly exclaimed excitedly.

With the mention of the name Serena's eyes turned dark and she hid behind her bangs trying to keep herself under control to not ruin the handy work Mina had done to her face.

"I don't think we should talk about that now Molly," Ami said.

"Sorry," Molly frowned downward.

Serena looked up at the ceiling blinking back the tears so not one would fall, "No Molly it's fine it's just not a healed wound yet," She smiled at her ginger friend.

It was far from a healed wound. Her birthday had contained all of today trying to forget Andrew, he was Serena's first crush and love but it certainly wasn't his first crush and love. He was nineteen and a fresh high school graduate working at the local arcade where Serena and the girls usually met up for an afterschool hangout. Things between them were completely innocent and cute they dated for a short four months but Serena was completely devoted to him but was clueless on many things on how to please a man. Maybe that's why Andrew left her back for his ex-girlfriend Rita. But regardless, word got out he was seeing Rita again and then suddenly Andrew broke up with her with just a text. A freaking text. Serena wasn't as mad that Andrew broke up with her, he had to make himself happy first but was their time together really not that special he could only bring himself to send her a text to end it with her. This left her estranged. He even sent this on the eve of her birthday without any thought or consideration for her. Maybe clubbing was a good idea for tonight and maybe drinking was even better for her.

"C'mon Serena lets go dance, Greg is going to start playing here soon," Ami smiled at her.

Serena nodded at her bluenette friend and followed her out to the dance floor from their table. With the alcohol in her system, even the tiny amount, made Serena abandon all shyness she usually carried with her. She danced goofily due to the damned heels Mina made her wear but had no care in the world she just wanted to get out of her headspace. Ami giggled at her friend and continued to dance with her happy just to see a smile spread across the young blonde's face. The smile soon evaporated off Serena's face with the sight she captured from across the dance floor filled with sweaty people but even with all the people she could still see HIM. Andrew and Rita grinding together in the most fluid and sex reeking mannerism. It didn't affect her as much that he moved on but the fact that it was that quickly and he was here. It was every girl's nightmare when they went to a club was to see their ex-boyfriend.

"What's up Serena?" Ami practically shouted at her over the music in confusion to her friend's sudden change of emotion.

"He's here," Serena mouthed at Ami.

"What no way?" Ami said shocked then turned to where Serena stared off to only to be confirmed with Serena's statement.

Ami grabbed Serena's frail wrist and dragged her away from the sight back to their table located far away from the dance floor and closer to the bar back to wear the rest of the girls were located still enjoying rounds of drinks.

"He's here," Ami announced to the remaining of the girls.

"Well then let's just go to another club," Raye said.

"We can't Serena is only seventeen and she only got in because of Greg," Ami looked at Raye troubled.

"Let me go beat his ass so he'll leave," Lita announced cracking her knuckles.

"No Lita," Serena finally said, "I will distract myself tonight with a MAN of my own."

"OHHH WHO?" Mina joined excitedly finally interested in conversation.

"How about him," Molly gestured at the cute bar tender with a blush on her face.

"Sorry not my type I don't do the glasses and beard thing," Serena disapproved.

"How about him," Mina pointed slyly at the most sex appealing man in the entire club.

Just looking at him as he stared at his drink he held in his cup made Serena's stomach drop something she hadn't ever felt. The man made something in her, or maybe it was also the alcohol still affecting her, react strongly as a female. Even from this distance she could see him and his sex appeal with his jet black hair that fell at his brow almost perfectly and mysteriously. With the lighting in the club she couldn't see his exact skin color but it seemed to be a shade of lightly tanned from the sun but she was most intrigued with what his eye color was because in the light of the club his eyes were the color of black. She was almost surprised she hadn't noticed him earlier, was she really that wrapped up with Andrew, someone she almost completely forgot about at the sight of him.

Serena's mouth went dry but she took a hard gulp pushing the lump in her throat down and nodded in agreement with Mina.

"Then get your ass over there," Mina pushed her gently towards his general area.

Before Serena made her way over there she took two shot glasses of the unknown liquid in each of her hands and took them both down in two solid gulps to add some extra confidence then made her way over to the enthralling man.

Darien sat at the table alone by himself. He didn't know what made him come here but something pulled him here. He was already empty and needed a drink but somewhere with this loud obnoxious music was a little out of his taste. One he found himself a table in the loud pumping club he took his wedding band off and began to play with it. Thoughts of his wife Beryl crossed his mind constantly while he held it between his fingers. She was stunning with wild red curls that fascinated him in his younger years. While he attended college he fell hard for the woman and married her quickly in order to put his claim on her. But it never stopped her. Nothing did not even the threats for divorce which was something he wanted to avoid for his daughter's sake. She was only three she didn't understand and he wanted her to have some years with a normal family. But Beryl drove him mad. He remembered when he first discovered her cheating two short months after the wedding. It broke his heart but after catching her three times after that with different men each time his heart became numb. He tried to avoid sleeping with her till he felt sexually frustrated that was how Hotaru was conceived. Then a month before Hotaru was born and Beryl could no longer be used for such frustration that's where his unfaithfulness began. He never really looked for women they looked for him but he had yet to turn one down or ever lay with the same woman twice. That is how he assured himself what he was doing was okay in a sense. It wasn't and deep down he knew but for now it was okay if he forgot or avoided thinking about it.

He felt someone tap his shoulder and he instantly clenched the wedding ring in his palm and went to place it in his pocket of his pants when he turned around and was greeted by far the most stunning creature he had ever met. He took a second to analyze her carefully to make sure it wasn't a figment of his imagination or some effect the lights created for him. He stared at her face carefully first and noticed two brilliant eyes staring at him unsure if the color of her eyes were blue or green still due to the lights while her eyelids were painted with a cat eye for a night out on the town look while her cheeks were soft looking and he almost wanted to reach out and cup her face gently by just looking at them. Then his eyes looked at her lips that were painted red but very inviting and made him question what they would feel and taste like when he kissed her immediately. Her hair was tied up in some half up half down hairstyle that was a little messy from what could be assumed dancing but her hair flowed and looked so soft to stroke his fingers through. From there he stared down from her neck to her collarbones that poked out from her skin tight black dress that hugged her generous amount of breasts. His eyes continued to roam to her seemingly flat stomach and curvaceous hips that the dress also hugged tightly. Due to the dresses shortness this gave Darien a complete view at her seemingly never ending long and soft legs. He unconsciously licked his lips while he analyzed her realizing that in fact that she was real and as beautiful as he assumed.

Serena stared back at him nervously while she watched his eyes roam over her hungrily when his eyes roamed their way back up to hers she opened her mouth to introduce herself but no words came out. She felt star struck by this gorgeous man who was eye fucking her.

He inwardly chuckled at her shyness as her face reddened. "Hello I am Darien," He smiled at her standing up realizing now that he was standing that he towered over her small frame even with heels on. She only reached up to his shoulders with the additional height.

Serena swallowed the hard lump in her throat that had developed again and finally croaked out, "I'm Serena and sorry I just noticed you and my friends said to come over here to talk to you."

"Well please tell your friends thank you for giving me the opportunity to meet such a lovely woman like yourself," He smirked down at her.

Serena blushed again.

"Here take a seat," Darien smiled at her pulling a chair out for her next to him she nodded and thanked him for his politeness especially in such an informal place as this.

"So Serena," he enjoyed the way her name rolled off his tongue, "What brings you to a wild night out?"

"It's my birthday," Serena smiled shyly at the man deciding to keep her age to herself.

"It is now?" Darien smirked, "Well happy birthday."

Serena noticed from the corner of her eye that Andrew had noticed her and the man she was now sitting with. Something flicked like a switch inside her knowing she had his attention now.

"How about a birthday kiss for the birthday girl," Serena smiled seductively.

"I can't deny that especially for a birthday girl," Darien smirked and placed a hand underneath her chin to bring her to him.

Serena's heart began to race feeling suddenly nervous now that he was actually going to kiss her, she didn't even know him. Suddenly her thoughts vanished as soon as her lips were brought to his. He was gentle with her lips and only kept his lips with her for a second to pull away.

As soon as Darien pulled away he regretted that choice. He brought her face back to his instantly after the short sweet kiss that brought a spark in him which was an odd feeling in itself. This time he wasn't as gentle with the second kiss. He wanted to taste her. He kissed her more passionately like he knew the woman. He traced her lips with his tongue hoping to get entrance inside her mouth. Once she complied he spent his time exploring her mouth to discover the taste of alcohol and something oddly sweet he couldn't put his finger on, the taste of the alcohol almost overrode that taste completely. He completely dominated her tongue in frenzy whether it is the lack of experience she had or the alcohol in her system she gave into his dominance and began to snake her hands around his neck and into his hair. She moaned in pleasure into his mouth which pleased Darien greatly. He felt his member harden while he continued on with the blissful breathtaking kiss.

They two finally broke the kiss for the desperate need for oxygen that caused them to pant heavily from their activity. Before the two could continue on Serena felt a tap at her shoulder that completely snapped her back to reality.

"Hey Serena it's time to go," Mina said with a smirk after seeing the passionate kiss the two strangers had shared.

Serena nodded but quickly turned her attention to Darien again, "It was nice meeting you," She blushed violently before being practically dragged away by her friend to leave.

Darien smiled to himself completely taken aback by the girl and wondering exactly who she was.

 _A/N: I know I know! It seems like a rushed start but trust me its anything but that! ;) chapter 2 coming soon –heart-_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I hope you guys love this chapter been working super hard tonight to get the first and second chapter done so the story could get flowing._

Serena awoke abruptly feeling her head pound and her stomach churn. She never was much of a drinker, a shot simply made her feel quite tipsy. She sprawled out of her sleeping bag on Mina's floor and made a beeline to her bathroom.

After some time puking and brushing her teeth to rid the taste from her mouth she returned to Mina's room where the rest of the girls were starting to wake up. Mainly each girl had a headache since they were used to drinking more often so the effects on them were less strong. Ami however decided against drinking and felt no effect. Serena envied her currently.

"So Serena," Mina yawned, "Want to explain how you managed to shove your tongue down a stranger's throat last night? Or why?" Mina raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

"I don't know he was cute and I was sort of drunk," Serena shrugged shyly.

"You sure it had nothing to do with Andrew watching you?" Raye smirked.

"Well the first small kiss did but after that something came over me, probably the alcohol," Serena blushed remembering his dominance in the kiss.

"Well I am all for you making Andrew jealous but be careful you didn't know him and it's dark in there for all you know he could be forty," Lita laughed.

"I seriously doubt he was forty he was too perfect to be THAT old," Serena laughed throwing a pillow and Lita.

After the girls had fully awoken they all packed their things and went their separate ways home. Serena walked the short way home while she pondered about last night. Lita's words made her think a bit. How old was he anyway? No way was he forty but then again maybe he looked younger and it was dark in there. She knew his name was Darien, maybe she would check on Facebook for him later. But she secretly hoped she would see him again one day. A day where she was less drunk.

Once she made her way to her house she headed inside to dodge her parents catching the slightest smell of alcohol on her she darted up the stairs to her room where she changed out of her clothes and threw her things in a pile on the floor and grabbed her shower towel off the back of her door where she headed to the bathroom to clean herself up so her parents would be clueless to her activities.

She stood in the steamy hot shower while the water trickled down her head and body and began to think of him again. Who was he was all she kept asking herself, she had never seen him around town and she was always out with her friends at various places. So where did he come from. She continued to wash her hair thinking of him while all thoughts of Andrew disappeared.

Once the smell of alcohol had worn off her she returned to her bedroom and slipped on some sweats and a baggie t-shirt and made her way downstairs to grab a bite to eat from the snack pantry.

Only half way down the stairs Serena's mother finally noticed her presence home, "Serena dear when did you get home I didn't even hear you come in?"

That was because she snuck her way upstairs to avoid them, "Oh a while ago I guess you guys were in another room," Serena shrugged avoiding eye contact, her mom could almost read her lies in her eyes.

"Alright, well get dressed please? We are going out to dinner to celebrate your birthday since we couldn't celebrate last night," Her mother smiled.

Serena nodded and turned around with a pout she was hungry now she didn't want to wait till they went out which was sure to take forever. Once back in her room she began to brush out her endlessly long golden blonde hair till it was free of tangles and styled it in her traditional bun-pigtail hairdo. She only wore her hair differently for special occasions. She then began to dress herself in a modest white skirt that touched her knees and a baby pink blouse. She saw no purpose in putting on any makeup other than a little foundation and mascara since it was just her family.

Once ready she headed back downstairs again hoping this time fill her stomach which was now starting to ache from the lack of food. But noticed her parents were in their own rooms still getting ready. She groaned out loud and plopped down on the couch trying to not grow too impatient. After what felt like hours but in actuality was only ten minutes Serena's parents emerged from their room and they all began to pile out the front door into her parents' car.

The family of three finally much to Serena's pleasure pulled up to an Italian restaurant that Serena had been going to one time every year for the past seventeen years. She loved this place and loved their cheese and sundried tomato pizza. She got it every year. They all entered the brickhouse Italian restaurant while the smell of tomatoes and garlic entered all of their noses in a welcoming manner. Serena's mouth watered at the scents invading her nose and then her and her family was escorted by a hostess to a booth where they were immediately served with some drinks. Once all three of their drinks were on the table and their orders were placed the family began some small table talk.

"So Serena," Her mother started calmly almost nervous of her daughter suddenly.

This reaction made Serena nervous she knew what was ever about to come out was going to be bad or very intrusive and she hated like all teenagers did when their parents pried into their lives to find out exactly what it was they did behind closed doors or online.

"Your father and I have agreed now that you are seventeen and going to be eighteen before we know it that it's time for you to get a job and get some experience," Her mother paused for Serena to have an outburst.

But Serena didn't feel upset or bother she actually was excited. She always wanted a job but whenever she brought home an application her parents always disagreed with the place of employment and discouraged her.

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by the waiter who was placing their scorching hot meals before them. It took all of Serena's power to not scarf down her sacred pizza due the smoldering heat it held in fear of burning her tongue.

When Serena felt confident that the pizza was now cool enough she picked it up and brought it to her lips prepared to take a hulking bite out of it when her father interrupted her bite of heaven to continue the conversation her mother left off with, "But not just any job, we don't see a fast food restaurant or a clothing store any beneficial to your future and those jobs tend to be very inflexible with a student like yourself."

Serena put down her pizza upset she couldn't enjoy her meal at the moment, "But why not Dad? Those jobs build character, where else can I even work at my age," Serena frowned at her parents across from her.

"Your mother has a friend from her nursing ward who is in desperate need of a babysitter," Her father smiled now hoping his daughter would accept.

Serena's frown began to fade knowing she loved kids and dabbled in her thoughts in the future in becoming a school teacher for younger kids, "Do I know her?" Serena smiled at her mom.

Her mom responded, "No you don't but she can't wait to meet you. She has a three year old daughter she would like you to watch."

"How often?" Serena smiled.

"Well, she will go over that during your guys' interview later this week. She wants to meet you for coffee sometime this week, but she will let me know what day later," Her mom smiled glad her daughter was so compliant.

"That's wonderful thanks mom," Serena smiled brightly and finally indulged herself in her pizza she had been so patient for its savory taste.

Once the family had finished their meals they all packed themselves back up into the car and returned home. Once Serena was alone in her room again and changed for bed she began to think about the woman who she would be babysitting for. She wondered if she was nice and what her daughter liked, and what the woman expected of her. Her mind again wandered back to the man from last night. She smiled to herself and began to drift off to sleep.

On the other side of town Darien tucked his daughter into bed and kissed her on her forehead before retreating back to the living room where he plopped down on the couch and turned on the television to his favorite show. Not even two minutes into the show his wife Beryl bellowed down the stairs in a huff.

"What's wrong?" Darien sighed not even knowing why he bothered asking anymore.

"I have to leave now and I can find my heels," Beryl grumbled.

"Where are you going this late?" Darien rose his brow knowing whatever Beryl said was a lie.

"Out with friends, its Ann's birthday," Beryl smiled while looking around the living room for her heels.

"Sure," Darien mumbled under his breath, "What heels are you looking for?"

"The black ones with the red bottoms," Beryl said looking under the couch.

"The ones that cost more than this house," Darien frowned, he hated those damn things.

What was the point in all this designer shit, they weren't rich no matter how much Beryl wanted to act like they were. They were well off but that extra money should be spent on paying off the house early, their daughter, or a million other things rather than a designer bag to throw her shit in or some expensive heels that would break eventually. Beryl was a nurse for Christ's sake not some reality TV star. While Darien was a successful business man at a firm that once belonged to his father that he inherited after he passed away this last year. Sure they had money but that money shouldn't be going only to her.

"Don't start," Beryl frowned but smiled quickly after she found her expensive heels on the floor behind the couch, "Okay I am leaving honey," She smiled in a fake manner before placing a quick unenthusiastic kiss on his cheek before quickly leaving out the door before Darien could protest.

Darien let out a groan knowing his wife was again leaving to cheat on him and got up off the couch no longer caring for his favorite TV show now and headed towards his shower. Once the water was heated up and the bathroom was completely steamed he got into the shower where he rubbed his face with the hot water hoping to alleviate his agitating feelings towards his bitter wife. His mind began to wander off towards the beautiful blonde from the night before. A smile spread across his face at the thought of her. He only wished he was able to take her to a hotel room before her friends dragged her off. He had seen plenty of beautiful women before but this one was different. She had something about her that made him still think about her even after their encounter. He began to ponder on why he hadn't seen her before. She had to be roughly twenty or twenty one if she was drinking that night which made him wonder where she worked and if he had ever seen her before but possibly didn't recognize her. That could be possible she was all done up he thought. Plus it was dark she could be different looking. He stood in the shower while steam surrounded him while he tried to recall as best as he could what her face looked like or if he could match her name with anyone he knew.

After an hour Darien gave up and turned the hot water and dried himself off and slipped into some boxers and sweats and got into his bed which he used to share with his wife but now each of them slept alone in it at separate times.

Serena bolted up out of bed to her alarm buzzing waking her from her dreams. She groaned and plopped back down in her bed wishing she was still asleep, in her dream she was kissing that mysterious man again but this time they shared a gentle kiss over a milkshake. She let out a sigh knowing even if she fell asleep again her dream would more than likely not pick up where it left off. She turned off her alarm and began to roll herself out of bed to get ready for school.

It was in the middle of the school year and Serena and her friends were all seniors. Senior year was the year of parties and most importantly senior prom, although that was a ways away still.

Serena began to brush out her endlessly long blonde hair redoing her bun and pigtail hairstyle everyone teased her so much for and began to dress herself in her school's uniform. Once she was dressed and ready she applied some light natural makeup and made her way downstairs where she was greeted by her mother who handed her a piece of toast with jam on it while she got ready to leave for work.

"I am off to work Serena, but my friend wanted me to let you know that she wants meet you today at four at the coffee shop across from that arcade you and all your friends go to," Her mother smiled while she grabbed her purse.

"Used to go to," Serena emphasized.

"You will get over him honey," Her mother smiled kissing her daughter's forehead, "Promise you'll meet her today though?"

"Yes mom," Serena smiled up at her mom till her mom finally left the house.

Her mother left around the time Serena usually left for school while her father usually left way before Serena even woke up in the morning.

Serena quickly scarfed down the toast and grabbed her school bag and left the house as well while she walked her familiar path to school, feeling slightly nervous about her interview with her mom's friend after school. What if she decided Serena wasn't cut out for babysitting, where would she work it's not like her parents made it easy for her to get any job. Serena sighed and pushed those thoughts out of her head and put on a big smile on her face when she approached her and her friends' meeting spot outside the school.

"Hey Serena," The girls all greeted her in unison.

"You're late," Raye frowned.

"I am so not late," Serena shouted at the raven haired girl.

"Only by two minutes," Ami giggled.

"That's not late," Serena shouted again.

"Maybe meatball head is eating too many donuts again and is getting slow by the extra weight," Raye laughed while all the other giggled at the two and their crazy antics.

"Anyway Serena I meant to ask you something yesterday before you left my house," Mina whispered with a smile spread across her face.

"What's up?" Serena raised a brow looking at the fellow blonde feeling something mischievous was up.

"Did you ever catch mysterious man's name? I thought we could do some hunting on him," Mina smiled.

"All I know his name is Darien," Serena shrugged already knowing they had no such look of finding him online.

"I might be able to find something based on that," Mina smiled.

"Mina it's pretty doubtful unless I knew his last name, we aren't sure even how many people share that name," Serena sighed as the bell rang for classes indicating they all had to say their goodbyes and head to their classrooms.

 _A/N: Alright guys thank you for reading and please review and I promise more to come soon –heart-_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Last update before thanksgiving! I have another chapter coming this Saturday I promise everyone and I am glad you all love the story so far I hope to keep that up and keep you all happy._

Serena groaned loudly as she ran as fast as she could towards the coffee shop just hoping she would make in time for her meeting with her mom's friend. She cursed at her teacher for keeping her late to discuss how proud she was of her improvement since last year; really Serena had no time for that. Sure any other day she would love to hear her improvement and the acknowledgement for it but today of all days? She was a horrid student in her past three years of high school but recently started putting effort into her work once she decided she did in fact want to go to college.

She finally approached the coffee shop nearly out of breath. Before entering the building Serena looked in the window which showed her reflection and quickly adjusted her hair to look as neat as possible in those short few seconds and adjusted her uniform and headed inside where her nose was greeted with the warm smell of coffee being brewed and baking bread causing her mouth to water.

She scanned the shop looking out for whoever might possibly be looking like they were waiting for someone. When she was finally met eyes with a red haired woman who waved at her. Serena smiled and quickly made her way towards her.

"Hi, sorry if I was late I ran as fast as I could. I am Serena by the way," Serena smiled warmly extending her hand to greet the woman.

"Beryl and nice to meet you," Beryl smiled shaking the blonde's hand firmly.

Once both had sat down at a small table across from each Beryl initiated the conversation.

"So Serena, your mother Illene mentioned you needed a job and speaks very highly of you," Beryl smiled.

"Yes and I love kids so this works out perfectly for me," Serena said while she scanned the woman sitting across from her.

"I was going to ask you about that, what's your experience with kids? I want to be able to trust you being alone with my daughter," Beryl said.

The woman had wild red curls that were obviously dyed and not natural not that it mattered much but that woman couldn't fool anyone with thinking that was natural. Her lips were painted with a light pink and her makeup was heavily done making her appear very fake. She also observed the designer bag she had strung around her chair, it wasn't in Serena's taste but the bag screamed class and money based off the brand. The bag alone also gave Serena a sense that she would certainly make some money off this job, she needed to figure out soon how exactly she would pay for college assuming her parents would help her a little of course too. Serena continued to observe the woman while getting a very cold feeling from her that made Serena feel uncomfortable.

"Well I want to be a grade school teacher one day and I am in a few programs now at my school that prepares me on how to handle children in all ages," Serena smiled.

"That's wonderful, how often could you watch my daughter though? My husband and I are always busy" Beryl smiled a fake smile while she also observed the young blonde in front of her.

"Anytime really as long as I could watch her after school so it didn't interfere with my schooling," Serena smiled trying to remain positive despite the hateful feeling she was picking up from this woman.

"That works out perfectly she goes to daycare during the day I would just need you to pick her up after daycare gets out and take care of her till my husband or I get home from work," Beryl smiled.

"Oh what do you and your husband do for work?" Serena smiled trying to seem interested in her and her life.

"Well as you know I am a nurse since I work with your mother however, my husband works at a business firm which is why we need you we are always busy, and this weekend I am actually leaving on a business trip and my husband has meetings all weekend and we are on short notice so your services would be greatly appreciated this weekend," Beryl smiled with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Of course I can watch your daughter this weekend," Serena smiled again, "What does she like so I can keep her busy for the day?"

"She loves my little pony, honestly you can play that show all day on Netflix till her father gets home and she'll be occupied," Beryl laughed at the thought of her daughter she shared with her husband that she didn't love anymore.

"Well I will make sure your little one is taken care of this weekend. Thank you so much for the opportunity really," Serena smiled standing up from their table and hugged the red haired woman who awkwardly accepted the hug.

"Thank you for agreeing to watch her," Beryl smiled observing the blonde who began to head out of the coffee shop.

' _What a fake,'_ Beryl thought to herself while pursing her lips thinking about the odd small blonde.

Serena headed out of the coffee shop and releasing a breath she hadn't known she was holding. She felt off about the woman when she was around that she was now babysitting for. She was a little intense. She only dreaded the moment she would have to meet her husband assuming he would be just as dreadful. Also knowing she would have to tolerate him mostly now since Beryl would be gone.

While Serena stood lost in her thoughts on the sidewalk outside the coffee shop her phone buzzed from a text that brought her back to earth.

' _Serena, meet us at the arcade- Mina'_

Serena groaned out loud after reading the text and began to make her way across the street. The girls knew she didn't want to go her since the breakup they still made her come back. Still she walked through the familiar sliding glass doors where she was greeted with a blast of cold air, loud various beeping arcade music, and the smell of greasy food.

"Welcome – oh hey Serena," Andrew said quietly.

Serena completely ignored his greeting towards her and made her way towards the booth her and her friends all sat at together. She had to admit ignoring him was a little rude of her but she wasn't ready to converse with him it had been only three days since he broke her heart. She had moved on quickly and that emphasized to Serena in her head that she never truly loved him like she honestly believed she did. But still he hurt her if he wanted to be a good honest man about it he could have told her face to face not over a text the night before her birthday then right now she wouldn't be so bitter. Eventually though Serena knew she would forgive him just not in the near future.

"Hey Serena, see it wasn't so bad to come back here," Molly smiled.

Serena rolled her eyes, "For you."

"I thought you were over him and the breakup after your make out session with mystery man?" Mina teased.

"Who is mystery man?" Andrew asked walking up to their booth ready to take their order but coming in at the end of the conversation.

"No one of your concern," Lita said coldly for Serena.

Lita was always brash about Serena she protected her like an older sister would but if she didn't no one else would, the other girls all looked out for her in different ways. Mina advised her on men and clothes, Ami helped her with school, Molly always listened with an unbiased ear and was always supportive, and Raye kept her in place.

"Anyway aren't you here to take our order not listen to our conversation?" Raye smirked.

"Yeah right, anyways what can I get you all?" Andrew asked trying not to sound annoyed with the girls' rude remarks.

Once each girl ordered their food Andrew finally left them be to enter their orders in to their computer.

"You okay Serena?" Ami asked.

"I am alright and yes Mina I am over it it's just tense coming in here. I just don't want him to think what he did is okay," Serena smiled big to reassure her friends.

"Well good mystery man is so much sexier than that goof over there," Mina giggled.

"Anyways Serena, what were you doing across the street?" Raye asked.

"Oh I had a meeting with a friend from my mom's work, I am babysitting her daughter," Serena shrugged as Andrew came back and put all of their plates in front of them.

"How did that go?" Molly asked.

"She was oddly intense and made me feel uncomfortable in a non-obvious way, I mean I am still babysitting for her this weekend, but I am not looking forward to her again or meeting her husband who is bound to be just as intense," Serena said sipping at her strawberry milkshake.

"Hopefully her kid is good though which is all that matters since that's who you will be spending the majority of your time with while you are there," Ami said with a smile.

"She's right, you only have to say hello and goodbye to them every time you watch their kid," Lita said.

"Plus with this job we can finally go shopping since you'll have more than five dollars to your name," Raye laughed.

"You are right I have been dying to get some cute things," Serena smiled thinking about what she could finally do now with the money.

"Cute? Honey you are going to graduate this year, and you're going to be a college girl this next year it's time to upgrade your wardrobe," Mina smiled devilishly.

"Good God I haven't even earned any money yet and you're already planning how I am spending it," Serena laughed.

The girls continued to eat together while all joking around and gossiping about many things a group of teenagers would talk about.

Darien returned home from work and walked into the living room of his house where he was oddly greeted by Beryl who was sitting on the couch waiting for him. About now she would be putting on her makeup and getting ready for another night out. But for once she was sitting in front of him waiting for him to come home.

"Beryl?" Darien asked looking at her with confusion. It wasn't like her to actually wait for him so how she was acting now raised suspicion in him.

"Sit down dear," Beryl smiled patting the couch cushion next to her.

Darien let out a sigh and sat down next to her placing his briefcase down on the floor of the couch.

"I am going out of town this weekend and I won't be back for another two weeks. I know you have a bunch of meetings to attend this weekend and work way past when Hotaru gets out of daycare so I hired a babysitter for you. She will be here this weekend so you will meet her then," Beryl smiled.

"Why are you going out of town and who is the girl you hired to watch OUR child without asking me?" Darien frowned trying to contain his anger so their daughter in the other room wouldn't catch their conversation.

"I have a business trip," Beryl said only to remain unknown to Darien that it was in fact not a business trip but a very romantic getaway.

Beryl had been seeing her boss recently and was just gathering money to hire a very good lawyer to make sure she had custody of her daughter and would get a very high amount of child support that she knew not all needed to go towards her, to her she could only think how much things did a toddler need that she would grow out of quickly Beryl had "real" needs. She would also ensure she would get the house. Once divorced she wasn't all sure she would remarry but she dabbled in remarrying her boss and then if things went south she would certainly get a ton out of that marriage too. To Beryl it was all price tags, checks, and designer clothing.

"Okay but what about the girl? Who in the hell is she?" Darien said still frowning at the woman he called his wife.

"She's my friend at work's daughter. She is a good kid and has experience with being around children I trust her," Beryl smiled. How hard could it be to watch her kid just put the TV on and make sure she doesn't eat anything poisonous?

"You didn't think to ask me to come meet her with you?" Darien growled.

"You can't miss work sweetie we need money remember?," Beryl kissed his cheek and got up and headed up the stairs to their room, "Anyway I have a late work meeting so I better get ready and leave."

Darien laid his head back against the couch cushion and tried to contain all his anger he felt towards his idiotic bitch of a wife. He wanted to divorce the bitch so badly but he wanted Hotaru to know what a family to feel like when she was about seven then maybe he would divorce Beryl and claim for custody. But for now he had a long four years ahead of him. How could Beryl hire some stranger to watch their kid? What if she was some thief and stole their belongings or what if she inflicted any pain on their daughter, what if she was irresponsible and left their child unattended. There wasn't much he could do for now he would just have to wait till he met her himself.

 _A/N: Hope you all like this chapter again will be posting another on Saturday, please review and follow if you liked or let me know your thoughts._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hope everyone had a wonderful thanksgiving and finally another chapter. Hope you guys love it._

It was a Friday before the weekend; Serena began to feel her anxiety about meeting with that woman again build up in her. She sat in her math class and stared blankly at the white board drifting off into thought about how she would preoccupy the woman's daughter all she knew was the girl like my little pony. Serena had considered stopping by a toy store after school and picking up a my little pony coloring book to keep her occupied other than having her sit in front of the TV for hours. While she was lost in her thoughts she almost completely missed an unfamiliar boy walk into the middle of class while being escorted with one of the school's consolers.

"Excuse me Ms. H?" The school consoler interrupted her lesson.

"Yes?" She said annoyed, Serena and every student knew the woman hated any interruptions she wasn't a very patient woman and probably choose the worst career to enter in due to her lack of patience.

"I have a new student for you," The woman smiled and pushed the boy in front of her.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" The consoler asked the boy.

He wore jet black hair in a long ponytail tied tightly back so it lay against his back. His eyes were a light blue and sparkled a little when Serena looked into them.

"Hi everyone my name's Seiya Kou," He shuffled awkwardly in front of everyone.

"Aright Seiya if you would like to take a seat behind miss Serena over there so we can continue on with our lesson," Ms. H gestured.

"Which one is Serena?" Seiya smirked.

Serena awkwardly raised her hand to help Seiya identify her, "I am,"

He nodded and then made his way back and sat in the empty desk behind hers. The rest of the class dragged on rather slowly while Ms. H complained about the interruptions she always had to deal with until the bell finally rang. Serena began to gather things up and put them in her bag when she felt a soft tap at her shoulder.

"Hey Serena, I am Seiya," Seiya smiled at her extending his hand to her.

"I know you introduced yourself to the whole class," Serena giggled shaking his hand.

"Oh right. Well what's your next class?" Seiya asked.

"Child development in room 100B, what about you?" Serena smiled.

"Oh you're in child development that's pretty cool, and computer sciences in 105B," Seiya said, "Though I am not sure where I am going."

"Well that room is in the same hall as my class, I'll show you," Serena said leading the way through the school's halls while Seiya followed close behind.

"So why child development?" He asked.

"I want to be a school teacher one day so I thought I could get a head start on my career while I am still in high school, why computer sciences?" Serena asked laughing at the man's curiosity.

"I didn't choose it I wanted to be in a music class but I guess those classes were filled," Seiya shrugged while the two headed down a flight of stairs.

"Oh you play music? What instrument do you play?" Serena asked.

"Guitar, you should come see me play with my band this weekend," Seiya gave her a grin.

"I would but I have to babysit anyways here's your classroom," Serena smiled once outside his classroom.

"Thanks," Seiya said tearing a corner of paper out of his bag and grabbing a pen, "And text me if your babysitting ends early and you want to hear some good music," He said after scribbling something on the paper and handing her the paper.

Serena nodded and smiled at him before leaving and heading to her own classroom. Once inside her child development class she sat down next to Molly.

"Why do you look so happy Sere?" Molly said while she analyzed her overly happy friend.

"I met a cute guy," Serena blushed.

"What about mystery man?" Molly frowned.

"Again he is a mystery I don't know his number and it's doubtful I will meet him again, this guy however goes to our school and wants me to go to a music gig when I am done babysitting this weekend," Serena grinned from ear to ear.

"Alright Serena but just be careful you only met him today don't rush it just be friends with him first," Molly advised.

"I will I don't need a repeat of Andrew," Serena giggled.

The rest of the school day dragged on quite slowly but once it ended Serena made her way out to the school's courtyard where she pondered on where she could pick up a my little pony coloring book and some crayons for the little one she was babysitting tomorrow. She began to think of stores she could get such items.

While she once again got distracted by her own thoughts and got lost away from the world around her she hardly noticed Seiya walk up to her.

"Hey Serena?" Seiya said snapping Serena back to reality.

"Yes?" Serena smiled.

"Do you daze off in la la land often?" He chuckled.

"You have no idea, I was just thinking about where I could get a kid's coloring book and crayons," Serena said.

"I could help you," Seiya smiled.

"Sure I would like some company," Serena laughed, "But that doesn't help where we should go to get such a thing."

"Maybe a grocery store? They carry a lot more things than groceries. Damn those misleading titles," Seiya laughed at his own joke.

Serena laughed a little not thinking it was too funny, "We could try," she shrugged feeling a little awkward now.

Serena led the way to the nearest grocery store from the school while Seiya walked with her. For a while the two walked in an awkward silence not sure what to say since they didn't know much about one another.

"So where did you move from?" Serena asked curiously.

"I actually didn't move, I just swapped schools," Seiya said while he kicked a pebble as they walked along the sidewalk.

"Why?" Serena said raising a brow in wonder why he would switch schools during the middle of senior year.

"That's a story for another time," He laughed.

"Okay," Serena shrugged when they finally reached the grocery store.

The two walked inside and began to walk up and down assorted aisles hoping to come across a coloring book. When they finally reached an aisle with pens and pencils Serena found the my little pony coloring book and smiled to herself knowing she would definitely make this little girl happy tomorrow. She also found a box of crayons not too far down the aisle and took both items up to check out.

While Serena and Seiya waited in line to check out Serena took this time to observe the man before her. He was nothing like mystery man who she mistook to resemble him earlier. He was attractive in his own defense though Serena had to admit. He was a little odd though to her. He had an odd sense of humor and something was tugging inside of her to find out why he swapped schools but she knew he didn't want to talk about it and didn't want to push him.

Once the two finally reached the register Serena gave the cashier a warm smile and handed him a ten for the items and received her change and then the two headed outside.

"Thanks for coming with me," Serena smiled at him.

"Of course and let me walk you home its dark outside now," Seiya said.

Serena only nodded appreciating how much a gentleman he was. The two awkwardly walked in the direction of Serena's home while the two began to talk about their interests in everything to food and movies.

"So tell me do you only like sweets or do you actually like a real food?" Seiya laughed pulling at her pigtail.

"I love Italian food," Serena smiled at the thought of pizza and other Italian dishes.

"Is that where the hair is inspired from?" Seiya teased.

"My parents styled this when I was little and I just never changed it," Serena shrugged, "Maybe they based it off the food."

When the two finally reached outside her house Serena turned to him and gave him a quick hug, "Thanks for walking me home and for being so kind," Serena smiled.

"Thanks for being my first friend in the school," Seiya smiled back causing Serena to blush a little.

Serena waved goodbye and headed inside her house and upstairs to shower and change for bed.

Beryl packed her suitcase while Darien sat behind her watching what she packed silently judging everything she put into the suitcase noticing was nothing business related.

"Tell me Beryl do you really need to bring a bikini with you on this business trip," Darien said from behind her.

"Sure once I am done with business then I will relax in our hotel's hot tub," Beryl grinned thinking she outsmarted them.

"Then why are you bringing your clubbing outfits?" Darien raised his brow hoping she would finally admit this trip was a sham.

"Look I get it you don't want some stranger watching our daughter tomorrow but things will be fine okay so stop judging everything I am packing already," Beryl snapped.

Darien shrugged and gave up and headed out of their bedroom down to their daughter's room who was playing with her pony dolls. Darien smiled at the sight of his daughter then returned back to the living room and turned on the TV to his favorite show and eventually drifted off to sleep on the couch something that was bound to become a more constant thing now.

 _A/N: Sorry for another filler but I love to make you all wait for the good stuff. Anyway I will hopefully have my next chapter up Monday or Tuesday but I got a terrible cold so I will try my best. Thank you all for the reviews and let me know what you think as I go –heart-_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: OMG guys I am so sorry for the delay on this chapter I have finals this week and have been working a ton at my job these past few weeks due to the holiday season. Its been quite hectic but none the less here is the next chapter. Hope you all love it._

Serena's alarm rang through the air bright and early at seven A.M waking her from her sleep. Serena groaned out and hit the alarm off and did a quick stretch before finally rolling out of bed to get ready to babysit for the day. Beryl hadn't quite mentioned how long she would be there for the day so Serena just decided to be prepared and shower and get a good meal in her stomach just in case today would be a long day. She hadn't slept well the night before from the pent up anxiety in her. Something inside her tugged at the feeling and she were almost positive she was just nervous about Beryl again. Serena pushed those feelings aside and grabbed her bath towel and began to trudge her way to the bathroom where she started her morning ritual of brushing her teeth while the water in the shower heated up, finally getting in the shower when the water was steaming her bathroom up, washing her ever long hair, bathing herself, then getting out and drying herself off, and then finally brushing and styling her ever long golden locks. Once her bathroom ritual for the morning was complete she headed back to her room where she began to scan through all of her clothes trying to pick out the perfect outfit she could move comfortably in to keep up with the little one but also screamed I am a responsible not trashy teenage girl. She finally agreed on a pair jeans she could actually move in and a black tank with a pink and black flannel over it. Once satisfied with her outfit she put on some light natural makeup and headed downstairs to an empty kitchen. She then proceeded to pore herself a decent bowel of fruit loops and then sat down in front of the TV and put some cartoons to entertain herself while she enjoyed her breakfast. Once finished with her bowel she cleaned up and turned the TV off and grabbed her bag, the coloring book, and crayons for the little one before leaving.

The walk to Beryl's house was quite far and Serena gave herself an hour just to be sure she would be on time since she did have tendencies to be late or at least in her past has been late on a number of occasions before.

After a while of walking Serena finally approached the address she had been given by Beryl to come to today. Before going up to the door Serena pondered at the look of their home. Their home was modest in size or so it appeared houses can be larger unknowingly. It also screamed modern, instead of bushes, flowers, and a white picket fence the house had white stones instead of grass and two concrete white pillars in front of their walkway with one painted with their house number. Serena also took note that there was only one car parked in their driveway and the car was quite luxurious. It was a black range rover SUV. Everything about the home screamed money.

Finally after some time analyzing Serena took a breath and approached the black painted door and knocked steadily and waited. The door quickly opened and Serena was quite shocked to see no one before her to greet her but quickly look down to notice a pair of bright blue eyes looking up at her. She noticed the dark black hair that fell at the girl's shoulders and pondered where she got the hair color from.

"Mommy the lady is at the door," The little girl yelled.

Serena crouched down to the girl's level and held a hand to her, "Hi I am Serena what's your name?"

"Hotaru," she said shyly and took Serena's hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Hotaru, and we are going to have a blast today," Serena smiled and then stood back up when she noticed Beryl approaching the door.

"Oh thank God you're early my plane leaves soon, I left some notes and money on the kitchen table, and my husband won't be back till after dinner time so I hope you don't mind being home till late I am sure he can drive you home tonight though," Beryl said in a rush, "I better leave."

She quickly planted a kiss on Hotaru's head and then took off with her bags to her car and drove off leaving the two be.

Once inside the house Serena headed over to the kitchen table and took a look at Beryl's notes on her daughter.

' _Serena,_

 _I left you $10 for food tonight feel free to order whatever $10 can get you. She has no allergies but she is a very picky eater. Don't let her go outside alone and make sure she is in bed by eight if my husband is late getting home._

 _Thanks again._

 _Beryl.'  
_ Though her notes weren't too thorough Serena already figured out what they would do today. First she would let Hotaru play inside for a bit, then they would have some lunch, then she would take her to the park for a while hopefully up until dinner, and then that would be there day. However ten dollars didn't give them much for dinner so Serena was beginning to think of what to make for dinner or if she would have to pitch her own money in for dinner.

"Hey Hotaru," Serena called out.

"Yes," Hotaru said as she ran up to Serena.

"I got you something to play with while I am with you today," Serena said while she watched the little girl's smile begin to grow big with anticipation on whatever Serena got her.

Serena then grabbed the coloring book and crayons out of her bag and handed to Hotaru, "Your mom said you loved my little pony and I thought maybe you would like to color them," Serena smiled hoping she did well on the small gift.

"Thank you," Hotaru squealed and jumped up and down in excitement and darted to the chair of the kitchen table where she quickly got up onto the chair and plopped the coloring book onto the surface of the table and began to browse through the pages trying to decide what pony to color in first.

Serena giggled at her excitement glad she did a job well done thus far in the day. She really already loved Beryl's daughter and was happy she was so easy and sweet to watch. It gave her great pleasure knowing her job would be quite easy and not to stressful.

While Hotaru colored away into her new coloring book Serena began to explore the house. Beryl hadn't offered her a tour before she took off so Serena decided she would snoop a bit on her own. She began to explore the downstairs of the house first. She had already seen the living room and kitchen. She headed down a hall that lead to three different doors. The first one she opened appeared to be a linen closet with various towels and blankets in the shelves. She closed the door and then headed to the adjacent door which was covered in pink sticky flowers. Even before entering she knew it was Hotaru's room. She opened the door still curious to see what her room looked like.

Her room was decorated in pale pink and lavender. Her floor was covered in various toys of my little ponies and barbies. She had a smaller kids bed that reminded Serena of a little princess bed with the veil around it. She giggled at how much Hotaru reminded Serena of her younger self and then closed the door to her room and headed towards the last door in the hall. She opened the door to what seemed to be a guest bathroom due to how clean it was. It was practically spotless. Serena took a mental note of where the bathroom was for future needs and closed the door and began to head back out to the living room where the stairs were to upper level of the home. She quickly checked on Hotaru noting she was still quite busy coloring before heading up the stairs. Upstairs only had two doors. Serena went through the first door and noticed they had a guest bedroom that was decorated in white and tan coloring which was very bland but perfect for any guest. Not exactly how Serena planned to ever decorate a room in her house one day. She then turned and headed to the last room in the house. There were double doors to this room which made Serena know it was the master bedroom.

She knew in a sense Beryl wouldn't appreciate her snooping through her room but Serena was always a curious one. She couldn't help herself. She entered through the doors and noticed how gorgeous everything was. The bed was decorated with red satin sheets and plush black comforter with the fluffiest black pillows spread across the bed that just called Serena to nap on it. She stepped closer towards the bed noticing how sleek it looked with not one wrinkle making Serena ponder if Beryl and her husband actually slept in here. Serena then noticed a TV on a stand across from the bed with a stack of DVDs. Serena began to look through the titles and groaned at how boring they all were. Not one was good it was like those sappy old people movies that the whole purpose was to make you cry. After shuffling through the DVDs she made her way to the vanity in the room which had to be Beryl's due to the perfumes laid ever so neatly on it.

Again Serena just couldn't help herself and picked up one of the bottles that just called to her. It read moonlight and almost looked unused. She spritzed some on her wrist and brought it to her nose to smell the enchanting smell of roses and amber. She groaned at the smell and how good it smelt and spritzed a little more on her neck and put it back down on the vanity. She then made her way over to the bathroom attached the bedroom and pondered at how clean it was also in here.

' _Do they have a maid? How do people keep a house this clean when they work so much?'_ Serena thought to herself. She then made her way over to one of the closets attached to the room and noted it was the husband's closet. The closet varied in different satin button up shirts in almost every color and then some other types of casual men's ware. Serena felt the need to reach out and touch one of the shirts and smiled to herself hoping one day her own husband would have good taste like Beryl's husband did. Serena then left the closet and waltzed over towards the remaining closet that had to be Beryl's. She opened the door and completely gasped. It was like a girl heaven in there. Varied designer shoes lay across the floor neatly. Serena had been to young and cheap to ever have such nice things but didn't mean she couldn't appreciate them. She never saw the things as practical though and couldn't even believe Beryl had so many pairs it was like being in the store. She then took a look at the clothing the woman possessed and was shocked to see so many tight outfits. Almost disappointed though she imagined something much more formal due to the imagery the house was giving her of what kind of person Beryl was beside to the cold witch feeling Serena got from her.

"Serena why are you in mommy's closet?" Hotaru asked from behind.

Serena froze feeling her heart stop thinking for some reason it wasn't Hotaru who had caught her snooping.

"Oh sorry Hotaru I just get curious like a cat," Serena giggled patting the girl's head.

"Well I won't tell mommy she gets mad at curious cats."

"It'll be our secret," Serena smiled.

"I came to ask you can we go to the park?" Hotaru asked with a big smile.

"I don't see why not," Serena shrugged after looking down at her phone at the time noting it was only five and she had some time before she had to feed her.

The two put their shoes on and headed down the closest park to Hotaru's house. The two had played a varied amount of games that included hide and seek, tag, who could swing the highest, and rolling down the grassy hills at the park. After all the games they had played the sky had turned dark and it was already seven thirty.

"Hey kiddo lets go get some dinner," Serena said and then began to walk with the girl towards a diner nearby.

Once inside the diner the two sat at a table and began to order. Serena ordered a grilled cheese with tomatoes and Hotaru ordered some mac and cheese. The two were similar in the fact they were tornados when it came to food. Both laughed at each other's eating habits. Once both finished their meals Serena payed their bill and began to take Hotaru home thinking by now her father had to be home and slightly worried. Once inside the home Serena noticed no one was home.

She noticed the time was already eight thirty and gasped noticing she was slightly late on Hotaru's bed time, "Hotaru go get changed and get to bed it's past your bed time," Serena said ushering the girl to her room.

"But I am not tired," Hotaru stomped her feet.

"Yes but you will be here soon," Serena said sternly.

"I don't want to go to bed," She whined.

"Well just go get changed and maybe I'll let you watch some my little pony in your room till you fall asleep," Serena smiled.

"Deal," Hotaru shouted and darted off to her room to go change.

After a few short minutes Hotaru yelled out, "I am ready for bed!"

Serena headed into her room and noticed Hotaru didn't lie and was in fact in her pajamas in her bed waiting for Serena to put my little pony on.

"A deal is a deal but please do try to sleep," She said as she turned on Hotaru's TV on to my little pony before turning off her lights and leaving her room.

Serena then yawned herself and made her way out to the living room and turned on the TV to distract herself while she waited for Hotaru's dad to return home. He sure was late though.

Another hour had passed and Serena got up real quick to check on Hotaru and noticed she was fast asleep in her bed while her TV still played her show. She turned her TV off and quietly left the room and shut the door behind her. Once out of her room she made her way back out to the living room where she heard the front doors lock turn and the door open.

"Hey sorry I am so late," a very familiar voice said.

Serena quickly turned around to see whose voice that belonged to.

"Darien?" She gasped.

 _A/N: Aren't I just cruel? Haha more soon I promise. Please review._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Alright I am done being cruel with keeping you waiting now so here you go._

"Darien," Serena said now staring at the man before her instantly recognizing him. How could she forget the man's face even when she was drunk he looked like a god.

He remained silent as if he was at a loss for words while Serena began to piece together everything before her. Everything started to click together and then the realization hit her hard that this man was a married man. Married and had a kid. Tears began to flood to her eyes. She couldn't comprehend why she wanted to cry maybe it was the fact that now the man was permanently unavailable but a part of her wasn't sure if they would ever meet again. Maybe she was crying because now she knew she took part of an affair well not exactly an affair but it was wrong to kiss a married man. She felt guilty. She may not like Beryl but she would hate to do that to anyone even her.

"Serena?" Darien now spoke up already feeling guilty at the appearance of her face that was gloomed. Maybe he should have told her he was married. But a part of him also wished he never kissed her so he wouldn't have to see this sad form of her.

While silence enveloped the room Darien took this time to really observe her. There was no improper lighting in the room to blame for her enchanting good looks. Even in a casual outfit she was still as stunning as when he met her. In the back of the mind he was satisfied to know the lighting and her outfit that night had not played tricks on him. But what with her bizarre hairstyle she now wore he knew now was the worst time to even think of that but he decided he would mention it at a later time. He continued to observe her while she remained quiet in her own bubble of thoughts. Though her hair was strange it added innocence to her. She still stunned him her hair reminded him of gold strands of silk. A color he wasn't able to bask in while he met her in that club he then observed her eyes that were a color of cerulean blue another factor that added to her endless beauty he missed before.

Suddenly another concern bubbled into his head that distracted him from observing her beauty, just how old was this woman. He knew Beryl mentioned she was a coworker's daughter. No way would anyone past nineteen still be babysitting. He had assumed when he met her she was at least twenty one due to her intoxication. He wanted to ask her now how old she was but words couldn't come out when he looked at her face that was still decorated in stray tears.

"Are you okay," Was all he could say now.

"No," Serena whispered harshly not wanting to wake Hotaru.

Darien took a step closer to the blonde to comfort her, "What's wrong?"

Serena took a step away from him, "No," She said louder, "You're married? And you have a kid? You betrayed your family that night and had me in some wonderland that if we met again we could be together. I don't know what to feel it's too much," She let out trying to keep her tone quiet.

"You lied to me too though," Darien slipped out feeling aggravated by the blonde how dare she say he was the only one lying that night she lied to him too, "How old are you? I was under the impression you were closer to my age because you were so intoxicated but that's clearly not the case because I wouldn't even know someone in their twenties to be a babysitter or maybe I am wrong."

Serena gulped realizing he was right but their meeting was brief how could they tell each other these things and let out a sigh, "I am seventeen."

"So clearly I am not the only one who withheld any information," Darien frowned fully aware now that the girl was underage. She was jailbait to him if they ever pursued anything prior he could be put behind bars.

"It's not like it matters it was just one kiss. Nothing more, my age is the least of the problems here," Serena grumbled.

"But what if it wasn't just a kiss what if I took you home, I could be behind bars. I am twenty four Serena you're underage that's a problem," Darien reasoned.

"Well I won't be sleeping with you or anything ever now so don't you worry," Serena frowned angered, "I am going home now, I will be back to watch your daughter Monday."

"Let me drive you home it's late," Darien said.

"I can walk." Serena said and headed out the front door and closed it behind her without looking back at him.

While she walked the long way home Serena began to think of him again. She was completely destroyed on the inside. She remembered always saying to her friends how unlikely it was that they would meet again but even if she said all those things didn't mean she secretly hoped she would meet him again. She didn't mind his age she always had a thing for older guys but their age difference was little overwhelming considering the only guy she dated was only two years older than her, but a marriage was too much and she wouldn't compete with it or ruin it. She had no choice now but to let him go. She had a job to do that would require them to cross paths which would be difficult she admitted to herself because it was like dangling candy she could never reach before her.

Back at Darien's house Darien ran his hands through his hair in stress and began to get a glass out of the cupboard and a bottle of whiskey. He poured himself a glass and drank it down quickly and poured himself another glass before sitting down on the couch where his mind began to unravel on the previous events. Cheating on his wife had never been issue to him ever, he frankly always did it. But he felt bad for lying to Serena. Seeing her hurt made him hurt. What was even more difficult to him was her age he certainly was glad they never did anything more than kiss in that club but now he couldn't touch her at least for another year. He wanted her still but knowing what he knew he would have to wait it just wasn't right of him to touch her or sleep with her until she was eighteen not only then would he be putting the burden of his marriage on her but to keep a secret to avoid getting his ass behind bars. It was very unlikely now though that Serena would even allow him to do so, so he put those thoughts to rest and finished the rest of his drink before he headed up the stairs to shower and sleep.

Serena awoke the next morning feeling a weight lifted off her shoulders. A night's rest helped clear most of her troubled thoughts although some still lingered in her mind. It was a Sunday and only on this day Serena didn't have to babysit Hotaru since Darien didn't have to work and could take care of her. The girls had already agreed to have a hangout that day knowing Serena was going to be a lot busier now.

Serena quickly got out of bed and began her morning ritual. Once she was already she began to get dressed in a pair denim blue shorts and a loose fitting plaid white tee. She put on some light makeup and styled her hair in her normal style and grabbed her shoes and then ran out the door down towards Mina's house where they all agreed to meet up. She hadn't quite decided if she would tell them about Darien and what happened the night before.

She approached the brick walkway of Mina's familiar house where all the girls were sitting on her balcony waiting for her.

"Hey you actually aren't late," Raye laughed.

"Oh hush you," Serena said sticking her tongue out at the raven haired girl.

"Anyways girls what did we want to do today since Serena won't let us go to the arcade." Molly asked.

"You know I am over it lets go to the arcade," Serena smiled she had honestly forgot all about Andrew with everything happening.

"That's great Serena that you are over it," Ami smiled placing a hand on her shoulder.

"So Serena are you over Andrew now because you found mystery man online?" Lita smiled while the girls all began to head over to the arcade.

Serena's face drooped a bit at the mention of him again.

"What's with the look?" Mina said noting Serena's saddened look.

"You didn't find out he was like forty did you?" Raye asked.

"No but I did find him," Serena let out a sigh.

"So what's wrong then?" Molly asked.

"He is married and I babysit his child every day after school. It wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't married I just feel terrible for coming between a marriage even if it was brief. Not to mention I really liked the idea of him and he helped me recover quickly from Andrew," Serena said solemnly.

"Wait you babysit for him?" Ami said looking bewildered at her friend.

"Yup," Serena frowned.

"Does his wife know about what happened?" Lita asked.

"I doubt it and I'm sure she won't find out besides it is **never** happening again," Serena said putting extra emphasis around never.

"Good Serena but forget him focus on taking care of his kid and let us girls find you a real man," Raye smiled.

Mina kept quiet on her opinion but felt off about her friend's predicament. She knew damn well those two were meant for each other she called it a gift she could call soul mates out like no other and even called herself a cupid. She only knew it was a matter of time before one of those two cracked and accepted what Mina knew.

They entered the arcade in a huddle and made their way to the booth they always sat in when they came here. All girls piled into the red cushioned booth and began to look at the menus while chattering away about everything and anything.

The sliding glass doors slid open and someone began to make their way back past all the booths towards the games when they paused at the girls' table.

"Serena?" Seiya smiled when he saw her.

"Oh hey Seiya," Serena smiled standing up out of the booth.

"How did your babysitting gig go?" He asked her.

"Alright the kid was super easy to keep busy," Serena giggled.

"Well good, well hey want to go play some games with me?" He asked blushing a bit.

Lita coughed from behind the two who were standing in front of the table to remind Seiya Serena was busy for the day.

"Or I wouldn't want to steal you from your friends," Seiya laughed being polite to her friends.

"I am sorry we girls had plans today but maybe another time?" Serena smiled sweetly.

"Here let me give you my number and then we can hangout soon," Seiya said and began to write his number down on a napkin.

"Text me some time," He said with a smile and made his was over to the games.

Serena sat back down in the booth where she was met with five pairs of eyes on her.

"He just asked you out," Mina said staring at her.

"No he just gave me his number," Serena smiled.

She wasn't quite sure she was ready for a relationship after having two awful instances with men now but someone to hang out with sounded nice.

"Are you going to text him?" Lita asked.

"Maybe later I am not ready for anything serious so I am in no rush," Serena shrugged.

"I am proud of you Serena," Ami smiled she always encouraged her friend to do the right thing and lately Serena had been impressing all of her friends with her new found responsibility.

"Well I would text him soon, he is cute," Molly smiled.

"Don't you have Melvin?" Raye said rolling her eyes at Molly.

"But I can look right?" Molly laughed.

All the girls broke out in fits of laughter and spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and discussing the newest movies and music they were all into.

 _A/N: Sorry for the short chapter more to come soon!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: One more chapter for everyone thanks for all your patience and love for the story!_

Unfortunately for Serena the weekend ended as shortly as it had came she wasn't looking forward to the whole day. She had to go to school which was always a bummer but she had to watch Hotaru which was wonderful but she wasn't looking forward to seeing Darien again. She quickly dressed herself for school and did her hair and makeup and made her way out the door to her school.

Her classes seemed to drag out until she reached her math class. Before she even reached her desk she was stopped by Seiya.

"Hey Serena sorry to bother you but I didn't hear from you the rest of the weekend I was wondering if I could take you out sometime?" Seiya asked.

He was almost relentless Serena began to think, it wasn't that she didn't like him it was just she was busy. But he was almost bothering her now but made up in her mind what could it hurt to go out and hangout with him once.

"Sure why not and sorry I was doing homework last night and I didn't have time to text you," Serena smiled.

"What do you think about a movie this Friday?" He smiled like a kid on Christmas delighted at her agreement.

"I will have to babysit but let me ask the kid's dad if he can come home early so we can catch a movie," Serena said wondering at what Darien would think of her having a date.

"Great and I can pick you up over at where you are babysitting too to save us some time," Seiya smiled.

"Oh you drive?" Serena giggled.

"I do and I'll pay too like a gentleman," He laughed.

It was refreshing to have a real date night she always had to pay for herself when she was with Andrew and she didn't mind but every now and then it's refreshing to feel spoiled.

With that the bell rang indicating class had begun and their teacher Ms. H wasted no time to hop into the boring lesson. Serena began to drift off into her thoughts wondering how she was going to ask Darien to come home earlier so she could go out on a date. If she was clear he was done with her too so it shouldn't be too bad but Serena almost wanted him to be jealous. He hurt her pretty bad and to make him feel some pain for that sounded pretty fair in her head.

The bell rang now again indicating class had ended and Seiya stood up and walked with Serena to her next class.

"So what movie would you like to see? You're the lady you get to choose," Seiya said while he walked with her.

"I think I want to see that new chick flick that came out," Serena said eying him to see his reaction but he did not seem phased by the comment of a chick flick, "I was just kidding you don't have to watch a girl movie on a date with me I don't care what we see just no horror or all this blood and guts please."

"I would see any movie as long as it was with you but alright no horror or blood, how about that new comedy movie?" Seiya asked.

"That sounds perfect," Serena blushed at how much of a gentleman he was.

"Alright now you let me know when I can pick you up," He said then walked away to his classroom while Serena walked towards her next class.

The rest of the day dragged out slowly and then finally the school day had ended. Once Serena left the school grounds she began to make her way over to the daycare Beryl had instructed her that Hotaru needed to be picked up from. She made her way into the colorfully painted building that had different playground equipment on the outside.

"Serena!" Hotaru shouted and ran towards her.

"Hey kiddo," Serena smiled down at her.

Once she received approval from one of the ladies running the daycare she left with Hotaru towards Hotaru's home.

"What are we going to do today?" Hotaru asked.

"Well what sounds fun?" Serena said cheerfully to young girl.

"Can we make cookies for Daddy?" Hotaru smiled.

"I don't know cookies sound awfully messy," Serena said.

"Please," Hotaru said while her lips turned into a pout and she began to beg.

"Alright but you have to help me clean up too," Serena chuckled.

"I promise I will," Hotaru said with a big smile spread across her face while the two approached Hotaru's home.

Serena began to unlock the door with the key Beryl gave her and opened the door letting the two of them inside. Once inside Hotaru ran to the kitchen excited to start baking. Serena began to search for recipes on her phone once she found a perfect sugar cookie recipe she began to get all the ingredients and supplies out of various cupboards and drawers.

"What can I do Serena?" Hotaru asked.

"I will let you stir just let me get everything prepped," Serena said as she measured out some sugar and put into the large metal bowl.

Once everything was measured and into the bowl she helped Hotaru stir everything together without making a huge mess.

"Now that were done stirring do we want to make the cookies into shapes?" Serena asked with a smile.

"Yea mommy has some design thingys in that drawer," Hotaru smiled pointing a cupboard Serena nodded and got some of the cookie cutters Hotaru was talking about out.

"Which designs do you want to use Hotaru?" Serena said showing the girl all the cookie cutters.

"I want to use the heart and bunny design! The heart will show they're from me because I love my daddy and the bunny will show they are from you!"

"How does the bunny show it's from me?" Serena asked raising her brow.

"You remind me of a bunny," Hotaru giggled like Serena didn't understand the idea.

"But how?" Serena asked again.

"Well those buns on your head remind me of a bunny!" Hotaru giggled while the two began to cut the cookies in the designs Hotaru choose.

Once all the cookies were cut into the designs Serena put them onto a greased cookie sheet and into the oven.

"How long till they are ready Bunny?" Hotaru asked.

"So you're calling me bunny now?" Serena laughed at the girl.

"It's your nickname from now on," Hotaru smiled up at her.

"Well I like it," Serena said ruffling the girl's hair and felt special that the girl had given her a nickname she really liked Hotaru.

Once the timer beeped indicating the cookies were ready Serena rushed over to the oven and put on some oven mitts and began to retrieve the cookies from the oven. Once she got them out and placed them carefully onto the counter where they wouldn't burn the counter top both girls awed over how beautiful the cookies turned out. Serena then sprinkled some powder sugar over them and allowed them to cool while the girls then headed over to the TV where Serena yet again put on my little pony for the two to watch for the night.

"What is your favorite pony Hotaru?" Serena asked.

"Twilight Sparkle because she is my favorite colors," Hotaru smiled while her eyes never left the screen.

After a long silence Hotaru looked away from the screen and at Serena an asked, "Bunny when does mommy come home?"

"I don't know I will ask your dad and I will tell you," Serena said finding it odd she actually had no idea how long Beryl was going to be away for.

"I miss her," she said tears welling up in her eyes.

"I am sure she misses you two honey she will come home soon," Serena said.

"She isn't home ever neither is daddy," The girl began to cry.

"But they both want to be home with you please don't cry," Serena frowned feeling guilty for the girl and hugged her gently.

After some time passed and many episodes of my little pony Hotaru and calmed down and became mesmerized by the show again.

Serena then heard the door open and then some footsteps coming their way.

"Hey Hotaru!" Darien said kneeling down with his arms open waiting for a hug from his little girl.

"Daddy!" Hotaru shrieked and jumped off the couch running towards him hugging him back.

"What did you and Serena do today?" Darien asked her.

"We baked cookies for you the heart is from you and then the bunny is from Bunny!" She said excitedly.

Watching the exchange between the two made Serena happy from some odd reason. Watching Darien be so good with his daughter just made her happy to know he really did care for her. It almost made her wonder why Darien betrayed his family by cheating. He had everything perfect sure he hadn't seen him with Beryl but they appeared to have everything.

"Bunny is her nickname now?" Darien asked his daughter.

"Yup!" Hotaru nodded.

"I like it," He said looking Serena in the eyes now causing Serena's heart to betray her by pounding from the eye contact.

"Hey Hotaru can your dad and I have a minute to talk?" Serena asked the girl.

Hotaru only nodded then ran off to her room.

"She really likes you Bunny," He smiled.

"I like her a lot too but don't call me bunny," Serena frowned.

"Why not my daughter calls you it," Darien asked raising his brow.

"It's patronizing."

"Good then," He chuckled at Serena's angered face knowing she hadn't recovered from their last argument.

For some reason knowing now he couldn't have her in that way he loved to mess with her watching her get flustered or angry made him happy oddly. It satisfied an itch for her. He hadn't intended to start messing with her but now after calling her Bunny and watching the way her eyes lit up and then watching her get angry when he called her it made him laugh knowing he could actually get a rise out of her. It was like going back to kindergarten where you messed with those you truly liked.

"Anyways when does your **wife** come home?" Serena asked putting emphasis on wife.

"In two weeks. I am sorry she didn't tell you?" Darien said raising a brow it was so like Beryl to leave out important details.

"No she didn't but that's fine I don't mind watching Hotaru," Serena half smiled.

"Well I am glad you like watching her I owe you since I can't take off two weeks to care for her by myself," Darien let out a sigh.

"Well I know how you could repay me," Serena said with a smirk.

"Oh no bunny I thought you said I couldn't touch you again," Darien smirked back initially poking the bear with a stick.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! AND AS IF ANYTHING WOULD HAPPEN!" Serena shrieked out.

"Alright Alright," Darien chuckled raising his hands, "What favor do you need?"

She let out a sigh, "I was wondering if you could come home earlier this Friday?"

"And why?" Darien asked raising a brow now.

"I have a date and it means a lot to me," Serena said avoiding eye contact with him.

Darien bit back any reaction to her having a date, "Alright I can be home by six will that work?"

"Yeah thanks," Serena said still not looking at him in the eye, "Well I better go it's getting late."

Without any goodbye Serena headed out the door and headed towards her home where she would text Seiya about their date that Friday.

Once Serena had left Darien slammed his fist into the wall behind him. He hadn't realized he was this angered by Serena mentioning having a date. He felt oddly hurt by it though. He knew there was nothing he could do or say without making no sense or making an ass of himself so he headed to the kitchen again where he would pour himself his nightly drink.

Once he poured himself a drink he sat down on the couch and began to think of who this kid was that Serena was going to see. Was he even real was Serena just messing with him to get this reaction from him? That chance was highly unlikely but Darien didn't want her to see anyone else. He didn't have any claim over her and she made it clear now she wanted nothing to do with him especially being that she discovered he was married. If only she knew he wanted out of this marriage.

Serena finally headed up into her bedroom and let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She felt relieved and confused after talking to Darien. She was relieved he didn't get angry with her when she told him about her date and that he complied with her on coming home early but was confused also at his lack of reaction. He didn't even seem surprised was he already over her completely had she meant that little to him. She had to remember though he was married he probably still loved his wife and their family.

Serena let out a groan and then began to text Seiya to let him know Friday was perfect and to pick her up at six. She then changed out of her clothes into some sleep shorts and a sports bra and turned off her lights and went to sleep.

 _A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter! Please review and let me know!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Sorry for the long delay everyone I have had major writers block on what to do with the story. I am sorry but I hope you enjoy the update._

Friday seemed to roll around too slowly for Serena, she was oddly not nervous about her date or really that excited it felt like a hangout with a friend not a potential boyfriend. But regardless she felt this way with Andrew she never had that butterfly feeling with men usually, well with the exception of Darien but that was then and now she had a date with Seiya. Her friends just said she was overly confident which she didn't really believe she was she had her troubles too with herself like everyone just most boys didn't faze her.

Serena went on about her day and entered into her math class and was met with a smiling Seiya.

"Hey Serena," Seiya smiled standing in front of her.

"Hey Seiya," She smiled placing her book bag on top of her desk.

"So we hadn't really discussed where you wanted me to take you tonight," Seiya said fiddling with his thumbs suddenly.

Serena raised her brow at the noted unusualness that Seiya was acting currently. He was usually very goofy and cocky but now he was almost shy.

"Well I am up for anywhere, I love food and just hanging out," Serena smiled brightly trying to reassure him to not be nervous.

"Well then I have an idea," Seiya smiled again as the bell rang indicating for the students to take their seats for class to begin.

"What's your idea?" Serena whispered as Seiya took his seat.

"Let's see a movie there is this cool movie and dine place, I'll pick you up at six," He smiled and opened up his notebook and began to work on the classwork up on the board.

Serena shrugged and began to work on the classwork as well while her day continued to drag on.

Darien sat in his work office rubbing his temples in efforts to slow down his rushing thoughts. The dreaded day had come and much too soon to his dismay. He couldn't admit it out loud anymore due to circumstances but he wanted Serena to himself. He was going to have to watch her leave from his house on some date with a delinquent. He was protective of her but due to situational issues he was unsure how to act around her now. Which brought out the taunting, which was more than likely to cause the young blonde to drift further from him, and whether Darien would admit or not was probably was for his own good. Since she announced she had a date Darien had dreaded this Friday to come. Come to think of it too it had been a week since Beryl had left and yet he had never heard from her. Not that he cared he almost found it hilarious that he had no clue where his wife was or what she was doing or if she was even coming home. He almost prayed she left for good but then the thought of Hotaru entered his mind and he wanted his daughter to have her mother regardless of how much of a bitch the woman was.

"Mr. Shields," A dark haired woman interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes Setsuna?" Darien smiled up at the woman.

"You have a call," Setsuna smiled back at the man with a twinkle in her eyes when she looked at him.

The olive toned skinned woman was another one of Darien's many mistresses. He always kept his rule of only once with each woman because then it wasn't cheating to him but if he ever broke that rule Setsuna would be one woman he would consider seeing again and again. Primarily just for the sex he didn't feel a real connection with her like she did for him plus it would be highly inappropriate to have a real relationship with his secretary, sleeping with her he would allow although.

"Thank you," Darien said finally after he pondered about her.

"Hello this is Mr. Shields," Darien answered the phone.

The school day had finally ended and Serena let out a sigh of relief happy to know it was finally the weekend. Serena began to make her way over to the daycare to pick up Hotaru and then head back to Hotaru's home.

Once inside the now familiar home both girls took their shoes off and made their way toward the living room.

"Hey Hotaru do you want a snack?" Serena asked walking into the kitchen.

"I want noodles and butter!" Hotaru smiled delightfully.

"Well you're going to have dinner later about something a bit more small? How about some grapes?" Serena suggested.

"Alright," Hotaru shrugged.

Serena smiled satisfied she got the girl to agree to some fruits and began to wash off some grapes in a bowl for her.

She felt herself growing quite attached to the little girl it broke her heart knowing one day she wouldn't have to babysit anymore when Beryl returned. She oddly felt a lot of joy in her company and felt herself becoming a little kid again.

"Bunny can you watch a movie with me?" Hotaru asked looking up at Serena with pleading eyes snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Sure what movie?" Serena smiled.

Hotaru ran over to a shelf next to the TV and pulled at a case and ran back to Serena, "It's this one it's a about princesses and fairies!"

Serena bit back a giggle at the girl's excitement and nodded and set the TV up and popped the DVD into the player and plopped onto the couch next to Hotaru while the movie began to play.

Serena felt herself drifting off into boredom due to the movies lack of adult and teenager appeal it was strictly made for kids lacking any luster for Serena to keep herself awake. Serena unknowingly passed out on the armchair of the couch while Hotaru was so invested in the children's film she hadn't quite noticed Serena hadn't been paying attention.

Darien entered his home and noticed how quiet it was he didn't hear Serena talking nonetheless his daughter either. He raised his brow with curiosity wondering where they might be considering Serena had wanted him to come home early from work and he was right on time. He walked into the living room and noticed the TV screen blaring and illuminating his daughter and Serena curled up on the couch asleep. Darien smiled to himself feeling an odd warm feeling inside him at the sight. If Serena's age wasn't an issue maybe he would consider remarrying and building a family with her since the bond with his daughter that she had was undeniable. He pushed those thoughts out of his head understanding the impossibility of it not only because of her age now but due to him only having these feelings now.

He gently touched Serena's shoulder startling her causing her eyes to quickly shoot open and widen only to relax knowing it was him, "Oh hey," Serena yawned.

"Hey you better get ready you said your date was coming here soon," Darien whispered hoping to not wake Hotaru.

Serena bleakly nodded and headed to the bathroom to freshen up, Darien took her place on the couch and watched her tip toe away. In the smallest mannerisms she intrigued him more than a lust now even though that lust still existed it was more now.

His mind began to think back to earlier that day and the phone call he had received. He had finally heard from Beryl but it wasn't to check in on things or their daughter it was to inform him she wouldn't be back in a week, in fact she was unsure how long it would take. Darien almost knew she was with a lover out there. He didn't need to hear it from her or catch her it was obvious enough.

Darien let out a sigh and looked over at his daughter who was still asleep on the couch and he smiled to himself and turned his attention back to the TV and changed the station to the news.

Once inside the bathroom she locked herself in and began to splash some water on her face and check to see if her face looked alright. Once pleased with her appearance she looked down at her phone and noticed a missed text message from Seiya informing her he was out front waiting.

Serena quickly left the bathroom and went to tell Darien goodbye and head out on the date. She had to admit it felt odd to tell Darien she was going on a date and to say goodbye to him right before it. She knew it shouldn't feel uncomfortable but it did.

"Hey," Serena said as she entered the living room again and met eye contact with Darien, "my date is here, thanks again for letting me go," She half smiled knowing how awkward this situation was for the both of them as the feeling filled the room.

"Oh alright, have fun," Darien said with no emotion on his face.

"I will," Serena whispered and turned and made her way out the front door and felt a sense of relief come over her when she met eyes with Seiya who was smiling at her while he leaned against his car.

Darien peered out the window carefully in order to not be caught peeping on the two. He analyzed the man to see who just was taking HIS Bunny out. Well not his but what he wished was his. The man she was greeting had long black hair tied back into a ponytail. Darien almost laughed at the appearance of the teenager. Seriously what was with teens' and their style and especially this kid. She was smiling and talking with him briefly before getting into the kid's red sports car that his parent's obviously bought for him which didn't honestly matter but any jab Darien could take out on this kid he would take.

The two began to drive away from Darien's house and towards a theater nearby while the two enveloped into an awkward silence in the car. For some reason Serena felt odd now again, knowing she was on a date with this guy for some reason changed something for her. She usually could converse with anyone comfortably but now that she was on a date with someone else that wasn't Andrew, her fist relationship, things felt odd.

She swallowed a hard lump in her throat once Seiya parked the car outside the theater and opened her mouth to speak.

"This is uncomfortable huh?" Seiya said.

"Only kind of," Serena let out a sigh.

"I felt it too," Seiya said.

"Really? Is something wrong with this?" Serena said with a frown.

"No I just liked us better as friends now it's a lot of pressure. You're such a pretty girl and I just think we were meant to be best friends," Seiya shrugged.

"Well then let's just be best friends, I like friends," Serena smiled at him happy that the feeling was mutual.

After all the pining he did to get with her she felt bad things turned like this but she was just glad he felt the same.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Seiya asked.

"Nah I just felt uncomfortable earlier now that we are on the same page I am still up for a friend date," Serena smiled.

"Good then let's go," Seiya smiled as the two got out of the car and headed up to the ticket booth.

Once the two had ordered plenty of food for an army and got situated, Serena went into her purse to turn off her phone before the movie. She quickly noticed a text from Darien.

' _Don't worry about babysitting tomorrow Hotaru is staying with a friend,'_

Serena shrugged and turned her phone off and then smiled at Seiya while the theater darkened and the movie began.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Again another chapter hope you guys like it please let me know 3_

Serena rolled out of bed at eleven thirty the perfect time for a teenager to sleep in on a Saturday morning. With the first day off she would have in a while she decided to call the girls up for a hangout. Once agreed on a destination and time Serena got off the phone and made her way through the morning routine of a shower, hair, makeup, and getting dressed.

After an hour and a half of the usual routine Serena was dressed in some high wasted shorts and a white printed open tank with some white tennis shoes to match while her hair was styled as per usual in the classic buns and pigtails look. She grabbed her bag and phone and quickly made her way out the door to meet at Raye's before she was too late. She was already thirty minutes late but with the amount of hair she had it took a while to wash, dry, and style it she had an actual reason.

Serena made her way up the steps of Raye's home and made her way inside like all the girls' houses all the front door was always unlocked for everyone so they could just walk in and make themselves at home.

"SERENA you're late!" Raye yelled hearing her front door close.

"How did you even know it was me I haven't even got into your bedroom yet?" Serena yelled back.

"You are the only one not here yet," Raye sternly said as Serena entered her bedroom.

"Would it kill you to be on time," Ami sighed.

"It takes a long time to tame this hot mess," Serena giggled.

"More like just a mess," Mina teased.

"Rude," Serena rolled her eyes.

"Anyways what's the plan for the day today?" Lita smiled.

"How about shopping?" Mina smiled, "We haven't done that in ages and with Serena's new job everyone has money now for those sale," She winked.

"I totally need a shopping day," Serena smiled.

"Well then its decided, c'mon lets head out," Raye said waving them out of her room and outside.

Darien sat in his office pondering upon the young blonde again. It was becoming an unhealthy habit for him to day dream of her. He was aware tonight he had the house to himself tonight and he was more than tempted to have the blonde over and have his devilish way with her over and over again but there was now a long reasons why he couldn't do that now besides her age. He constantly reminded himself of those reasons whenever he thought of her like this. He almost seemed more aggravated she was dating someone else now like she belonged to him. It drove him mad.

His mind then began to wander towards the thought of sex itself, how long had it been since he had gotten laid? Too long now that he thought about it. He had built up sexual frustration from the young blonde.

"Mr. Shields," A voice rang out waking him from his thoughts.

His eyes raised up to the woman before him it was Setsuna, he had only slept with her once like every woman. He tried to stick with this stupid rule to justify his unfaithfulness. After a quick moral argument with himself and his sexual tension he decided to break that rule once. He did need some relief and Setsuna didn't mind being used for sex, hell she threw herself at him constantly. She knew he had a wife.

"Yes Setsuna?" Darien purred almost at her.

A smirk spread across her face and she closed her office door behind her.

"Come over tonight," Darien whispered as he stood up and made his way towards her.

"I'll be there at seven," Setsuna said against his neck.

She pulled away gently and left his office room leaving Darien with a smirk on his face before he returned to his office chair.

Serena and the girls wandered up and down the mall, all the sales were nice but now that Serena was spending her own money she was very particular on what she would buy. The girls would try to show Serena different outfits but none fit Serena's taste.

"You know Serena, now that you're single and finally ready to mingle we should upgrade your outfits with a more sexy approach," Mina smirked at her.

"I don't need to dress sexy for a guy Mina, and if I do I will let you know," Serena smiled.

"Well bikini season is coming up maybe we should start with a sexy bikini for you," Lita smiled.

"Alright fine," Serena giggled.

The group then made their way towards various different stores that might contain any swimwear. After sifting through five different stores the sixth one finally had a swimsuit Serena would actually consider buying. It was overall a white one piece but was very strappy revealing most of her hips and ribcage as well as having a plunging v neck.

Serena picked it up off the racks and smiled to herself and decided to get it. It was a bit out of character to get something so revealing but she decided to take Mina's advice a bit and to get something more sexy.

"Woah girl, you're going to outdo me at the pool this year," Mina smirked.

"That's a bit excessive don't you think Serena?" Ami asked.

"Hey let her get it she totally has the body to rock it and she should be more comfortable with her body anyhow," Lita said.

"I am going to get it," Serena smiled at them all and made her way towards the register with the swimsuit in hand while she began to search her bag for her billfold.

"Shit guys I don't have my billfold I think I left it when I was babysitting," Serena sighed.

"I'll cover you this time but you owe me meatball head," Raye smiled.

"Thanks Raye," Serena half smiled.

The girls left the store and agreed to head back towards Raye's house for a movie and sleepover.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Raye asked.

"How about Chinese takeout?" Lita suggested.

"That sounds so good I am starving," Mina said.

"Hey Raye I will pay for your meal to make up for you paying for that swimsuit," Serena smiled at Raye.

"How meatball head you still don't have your billfold," Raye teased.

"I have a key to the house so I will stop by and get it, I will meet you guys at Raye's," Serena smiled and separated from the girls and made her way towards Darien's house.

She looked down at her clock and noted it was seven fifteen and by now Darien was usually home from work especially on the weekend.

Once outside the house, Serena tapped lightly at the familiar and unwelcoming door and was surprised not to get an answer at this time of night. She knew by now Darien should be home. She shrugged and reached into her bag for the key ring Beryl had given her. She just needed her billfold and she knew Darien would understand or she hoped. She let out a breath and unlocked the door and made her way inside. She quickly found her bill fold on the counter top of the kitchen island but a new thing was brought to her attention now she noticed Darien's suitcase and keys on the couch across from her. She stared blankly for a minute. She wondered why Darien didn't answer the door if he was home. She knew she should have walked away and not snooped around for him but she couldn't help herself. Something drew her into looking for him like she knew something was out of character in the house. She began to make her way upstairs and noticed his bedroom door wide open with the lights on. She didn't even think twice really at the next action she took but she walked in like she owned the place and was greeted by the site of an unfamiliar tan woman with long dark hair straddling Darien's lap on the bed. She didn't make a sound still going unnoticed by the couple even though she was in plain sight. It was like watching a horror movie for her heart she had denied any feelings of attraction towards him since finding out he was married but now those feelings were brought to life watching his hands grab tightly at her ass and her grinding into his hips. Her chest tightened at the sight yet she stood still. She was surprised at what the sight did to her emotional state. She wanted to cry out of jealously and confusion but she knew she had no reason to Darien wasn't her boyfriend or husband in fact he was Beryl's husband and this was again another woman. Quickly within in seconds she snapped out of it and turned to leave the two alone in hoping to go unnoticed but in irony of her clumsiness she slammed her foot into the door of the bedroom causing her to let out a groan of pain now making herself noticeable to the two in the room.

"Serena," Darien said now pushing the woman off him gently.

His eyes read guilt she noticed when she made eye contact with him. She knew he was just guilty for being caught.

"Who is this? I though your wife was gone?" The woman now spoke.

Serena stood still avoiding any eye contact with either of them like she was guilty.

"Setsuna this is Serena, Hotaru's babysitter. Maybe it's best if you leave so I can talk to her," Darien said in an unidentifiable tone to Setsuna. He sounded almost strained.

"Why do I have to leave? Why can't she we were obviously busy and the little twit barged in like a peeping Tom," Setsuna scowled at Serena.

"Setsuna please, I'll call you tomorrow," Darien said more stern now.

"Don't bother," Setsuna murmured as gathered her heels and purse.

After a few moments the woman scowled and made her way out of the room and the slam of the front door was soon followed and echoed into the house.

"I'm sorry you saw that" Darien frowned.

Serena then felt the anger and sadness come over her, "So you always casually cheat on your wife? It wasn't just me? You're disgusting. How do you think Beryl must feel?" Serena seethed.

"Hey you wouldn't have seen that if you weren't snooping around my home," Darien began to shout back at her.

"I wasn't snooping," Serena defended.

"Really? Then why were you in my room watching me."

"I needed to talk to you," Serena said.

"What did you need to talk about," Darien said now more calm trying to be reasonable with the young girl.

"Never mind." Serena said crossing her arms.

She really didn't need to speak with him but she had no excuse for spying on him. She was more embarrassed she was caught she had to make up some excuse now.

"Are you upset you saw me with someone else," Darien whispered closing in on her against the wall not being able to control this tension anymore. He wanted her now.

"No I'm upset you're cheating on your wife again," Serena whispered trying to control her breathing now that Darien was so unbearably close.

"You're lying. Your face is turning red," Darien teased gently placing a hand on her blushing cheek.

Serena was at a true loss for words. She knew he could read through her lies she couldn't lie to him that she had felt something watching the two of them together. She looked up into his eyes and saw only affection. She leaned into him and into his warm arms and chest. He wrapped his arms gently around her waist into a hug. She gently looked up at him into his eyes again. She then took a bold move and leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth. Darien didn't protest and gently cupped her face and brought her lips to his. This kiss was different than the one before at the club it was tender and gentle. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him close to her. Darien moved his hands down towards her hips and gently held them to not scare her away.

Serena slightly pulled away after a short second and looked back up at him again. She had wanted this so long no matter how much she denied it since her birthday she had wanted nothing more than to share this moment with him again. His dark blue eyes met with her light ones with the same look of admiration that they tried so hard to hide from one another. The two in that moment ignored whatever kept the two of them away from each other.

Darien couldn't contain the want for her any longer he needed her a certain way that was a different pace of their tender kiss. He shoved her roughly into the wall catching the blonde off guard and pressed himself into her so she was trapped between the wall and him. His hands held her wrists away from her and he lowered his lips down to hers again. This time the kiss wasn't so tender it was full of passion and need. Darien's lips met with Serena's tender and eager lips in a flash of need. He tried to be gentle with her but her existence alone was driving him mad with lust and the way she sighed into flurry of heated kisses made him lose it. He bit her lower lip then gently released her soft pink lip causing her to moan out in pleasure. With her mouth slightly open from her moans Darien took advantage and deepened the kiss. His tongue met with hers and began the dominating dance with her. He was happy to taste her again but this time noticed the intriguing sweet taste of her that he had missed the last time from the taste of alcohol. Darien felt her arch into him so that her hips rest against his. He groaned at the contact and released her wrists from his hold and lowered his hands down to her ass where he groped at her for leverage causing her let out a low moan into his mouth only exciting him further.

Serena was in a sensory overload from this change in pace in the kiss. With his tongue in her mouth exploring her mouth and stroking her tongue with his, with his strong hands at her ass grabbing at her in teasing mannerisms, with her hips against his causing her to feel his hard member pressed against her. She was in a bliss and she wanted more it was all too much and not enough.

Suddenly she heard her phone ring out from downstairs causing the two to break the kiss and stop for a breath.

"I should go," Serena softly said out of breath.

"Do you have to?" Darien whispered into her ear teasing her again.

"I was with my friends and I have been gone too long now, I am sure they're growing suspicious where I am at," Serena sighed.

"Alright, want me to drive you back?" Darien asked.

"I think I should walk I need some time to myself anyways," Serena said and walked out of the bedroom leaving Darien alone.

Serena began to feel so much confusion while she walked back alone to Raye's house. She knew this was wrong yet she wanted it to happen again. She just needed to talk to Darien about this but for now it would be a secret she couldn't tell the girls this they wouldn't understand and they would just shoot down the idea of her with a married man with a kid.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Again sorry everyone for the long awaited update! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you all for the kind reviews while I was away again._

Monday seemed to come agonizingly slow for Serena. She had managed to dodge all of her friend's prying questions and suspicions on what happened on that Saturday evening. They pried on why she was so late and looked out of place a bit but she dodged every question with random excuses. Her mind all of Sunday went back to that kiss she couldn't stop thinking of him and the way he touched her and held her. However with time to think she was also given the opportunity to ponder into the fact that Darien was still married, twenty four, had a child, and the one that made her stomach churn most if she hadn't shown up he was going to sleep with someone else. She didn't know why that last bit bothered her so much maybe it was jealously and she really couldn't stand the thought of Darien in another woman's arms even though ironically he was married. Yet she hadn't ever seen Beryl and Darien together once so maybe it was mentally okay for her to accept Beryl currently.

Her classes seemed to drag on and even Seiya her new found friend could sense something was up with the blonde as he waited in line to get lunch with her.

"Are you going to tell me what's got you up in wonderland?" Seiya asked.

Serena sighed she wanted desperately to tell someone. She couldn't trust the girls but she believed she could trust Seiya if she left out some key details. Such as Darien being married.

"C'mon I will tell you," Serena said grabbing his wrist pulling him to a secluded spot out in the courtyard.

The two sat down underneath a large oak tree away from earshot of everyone and especially out of sight and earshot of Serena's friends.

"So what's going on that you can't tell me publicly and you have to drag me off to some secluded spot? Are you on drugs? No wait you're pronouncing your love for me," Seiya teased.

"No I am not on drugs and I don't love you, at least not like that more like a friend," Serena sighed.

"So then what's going on?" Seiya asked.

"I don't know what to call it I am not seeing someone yet I made out with this guy I have liked for a long while," Serena let out.

"So who is it?" Seiya asked raising his brow wondering if he knew him.

"Well that's the tricky thing you have to keep quiet on, he is the father of the kid I am babysitting," Serena looked down avoiding any judgmental stares from her friend.

"He is not like thirty is he?" Seiya asked concerned.

"No but he is in his mid-twenties."

"Well that's not too horrible but Serena seriously be careful I don't want you to get taken advantage of," Seiya said concerned.

"I just really like him a lot and it's a complicated situation," Serena said twirling her hair in her fingers.

"Well I say go for it, if you are crazy about this guy and he kissed you chances are he is into you too and if you need a cover for your parents just let me know," He smiled.

"Thanks Seiya," Serena smiled feeling slightly relieved now especially since he didn't pry into the situation instead he offered only offered acceptance and help.

The rest of Serena's classes seemed to drag out till finally the final bell rang and Serena now had to go pick up Hotaru. She made her way towards Hotaru's daycare excited to see her young friend but nervous realizing her time to see Darien was getting nearer.

"Bunny!" Hotaru shouted running up to her.

"Hey kiddo," Serena smiled hugging her, "What do you want to do today?"

"I was actually hoping you could take me to my friend's house?" Hotaru smiled.

"Sure let me double check with your dad and let's get you something to snack on," Serena smiled leading the little girl back to the house.

Serena shot Darien a text making sure it was alright for Hotaru to go the friend's house with the kid's parents numbers included in the text. While she waited for a reply she prepared a bagel with peanut butter and bananas for Hotaru.

While Hotaru chowed down on the bagel Serena heard her phone beep.

' _That should be fine. But please stay after you drop her off, need to talk.'_

Serena gulped feeling a pit of butterflies begin to form in her stomach. Her mind couldn't help but wander to the fact maybe he didn't want to proceed with whatever this was with her, maybe he would fire her from this babysitting job, or so much more. Serena swallowed a hard lump and turned to Hotaru and brought a smile to her face so the girl wouldn't notice anything odd.

"So you dad said it was fine for you to go, so go get ready and I will take you over there," Serena smiled at the girl.

Hotaru nodded quickly and began to get ready to leave. She quickly returned with her shoes and in her hand one of her favorite pony dolls.

"Finish your bagel and then we will leave," Serena smiled down at her.

"Can I eat on the way?" Hotaru begged eager to see her friend.

"Fine but let me carry your doll so it doesn't get sticky peanut butter on it," Serena said.

Hotaru nodded in response and handed Serena the doll and grabbed the remainder of her bagel while the two headed out the door to the address Serena was given to Hotaru's friend's house. It was just up the street so if something happened Hotaru wasn't too far.

"Alright kiddo we are here, have fun and be safe and have your friend's mom call me when you are ready to come home alright?" Serena said looking down at her.

Hotaru nodded with a bright smile and took her doll from Serena and ran up to the door where Serena assured she was safe by waving at the other young girl's mom before leaving.

Serena made the short walk back to Darien's house where she plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. It would be a while before Darien would return from work and Serena usually hated being home alone not to mention in someone else's house.

She hardly paid attention to the TV it was more of background noise for her. She was far more fixated on her thoughts. Her mind wandered back to that night. Darien's lips on hers again. This time not by mistake this time he kissed her knowing every predicament of their situation. Not like at the club which was just a coincidence.

Her fingers traced her lips where his pressed onto her. She wished she had memorized the feeling just in case tonight would go horribly wrong. In her mind she had made up her mind that if he would have her she would be his although she was still unsure if he wanted to continue on having her even as a babysitter.

What felt like minutes of being in her own thoughts she was brought back to reality realizing a few hours had pondered on and the locks of the front door were unlocking. She stood up from the couch not sure what to do now. She wasn't sure how to act knowing Darien was here now. Her heart beat hard in her chest like a drum as she heard the front door close lightly and familiar footsteps of Darien's nice work shoes hit the tiled floor.

"Hey you waited," Darien smiled as he put down his briefcase on the counter.

Serena nodded pushing down a hard lump in her throat again still unsure how to act, she analyzed him he didn't seem mad in the slightest but that didn't stop the panic and fear come over her.

"Are you going to fire me?" Serena squeaked out feeling suddenly overwhelmed with so many emotions. Admiration. Fear. Panic. Lust.

"What? No!" Darien spoke out now approaching the blonde.

He took note at how flustered she looked. He had been excited to see her all day. He wanted to kiss her again and ravage her. The thought pondered in his head all day at the office making it quite hard to concentrate on anything but her.

He wrapped her in his arms and held her close while she began to tremble.

"I was so scared," Serena whispered against his chest.

"Why would you be scared Bunny?" Darien said into her hair taking on his daughter's nickname for the girl.

Her heart fluttered when he called her that.

"I don't want you to get rid of me. I am sorry I kissed you," Serena whispered again nuzzling into him.

"I wouldn't ever get rid of you." Darien said gently.

"Are you mad," She whispered in an almost inaudible tone.

"Never," He whispered moving closer to her ear sending shivers down her spine.

He gently placed a kiss behind her ear lobe. He felt her tense in arms. Her arms began to prickle with goosebumps from the electricity of the small loving act.

Serena was unsure what to do at this point so she froze still in his arms. Her skin began to feel warm while his hands traced up the back of her shirt.

"How do you feel about this Bunny?" Darien asked placing another gentle kiss lower on her neck.

Serena remained mute feeling completely entranced into her senses from Darien's hands placed on her back where she could feel the heat of his palms on her skin through her shirt and his lips tracing her neck causing her to have a mini stroke with each gentle peck.

"Answer me Bunny," He taunted now.

"I…" Serena struggled.

"You what?" He smirked against her neck, "Tell me how you feel about me."

He loved watching her struggle to remain control of herself and emotions. She had such an innocent nature to her. She excited him in many ways past lust now.

"I like you," Serena breathed in an inaudible tone.

"You what?" Darien said now removing his lips from her neck causing Serena to pout a bit.

"I like you okay." Serena said a bit louder now regaining control of herself.

"I hope you have more feelings than just liking me," Darien teased now pushing himself on top of her causing her to gasp while they fell onto the couch where he pinned her down into the cushions.

"You tell me first," Serena stared into his eyes where she began to fixate on the color. How could she have missed this brilliantly midnight blue their first encounter no matter how dark it was you would think she wouldn't forget those brilliant dark blue eyes that stared into in her soul.

"I am infatuated with you to a point where I don't know what you are doing to me anymore," Darien said looking straight into her eyes now.

Her heart skipped a beat at his words, "What exactly am I doing to you?" Serena smirked playing his game.

"You my Bunny, are a minx. You are driving me to madness I thought about you all at work or wherever I go for that matter," Darien smirked back while Serena blushed at his words and then lowered his lips down to hers finally where she eagerly waited for him.

Their lips met in a flurry and their hands began to ravage each other. Darien dominated her lips and pressed her further into the couch trapping her under him. Serena's hips grinded unknowingly against his causing Darien to groan against her lips from the friction. Serena reached for Darien's tie trying her hardest to get it off him she felt the need to feel his skin on her hands. Darien chucked against her lips and pulled away from her hovering over her small frame.

Serena let out a groan of disappointment that Darien pulled away from her. He knew he needed to speak with the underage girl before continuing on. He needed to make sure she felt safe with him or where they stood in general.

He chuckled, "We should talk first."

Serena nodded in compliance slightly wondering what he meant by they should talk. He removed himself from on top of her and moved himself so he was sitting next to her on the same couch now.

"Serena considering your age," Darien paused looking at her, "I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything you don't want to do. I want you to set boundaries, for our.. uh well.. relationship," Darien finished pondering what to just call what they were doing. Was it a relationship? He was fine with that if that meant the blonde would remain his and only his to keep that is if she confirmed she was okay with it.

"Is this a relationship?" Serena asked first speaking what they both thought.

"If you want it to be then yes," Darien half smiled hoping she wanted that.

"I do but this is such an unromantic way to confirm that," Serena let out a laugh.

"Well given the situation I am more concerned how you feel and what you're comfortable with first. I will improvise romantics later," Darien said and kissed her cheek lightly.

"So we are dating then?" Serena asked smiling now feeling butterflies fill her gut and her heart pound out of pure joy that he was speaking the words she wanted to hear since Saturday.

"It would seem that way yes," Darien said now reaching his hand towards hers and holding it gently between his hands. He was over the moon that she had accepted to be his. He wasn't quite sure how relationships worked to be honest with himself he felt bad for the lack of romantics as Serena had stated but he was used to sleeping around and the last girl he chased was his dreadful wife now, so it was fair to say this was new territory he was excited to approach.

"But that still doesn't answer all my questions, do you have any boundaries?" Darien asked again.

"Well I am not sure what you mean," Serena blushed having a slight hint what he meant but she still wasn't sure this was her second relationship and Darien was far more experienced and probably expected more out of a relationship than Andrew ever did.

"Well where do you want me to stop with you, what am I allowed to touch, what am I allowed to do?" Darien inquired staring now at the blonde.

Was she really this innocent he thought to himself. Their first encounter led him to believe otherwise with the way she was dressed to the way she walked up so cool and confidently up to him and the way she demanded a kiss, that attitude to her attitude currently didn't add up now. Not that he minded in the slightest it made him more intrigued with the blonde. It made him want to protect her and hold her close to him. It made her different than all the other women he slept with it made her something special to him.

"Uh Darien," Serena's face turned a bright new shade of pink. She felt flustered she wasn't quite sure how to answer. She wasn't sure with what she was okay with and what she wasn't. She enjoyed kissing him and feeling his hands run up and down her body but other than that she wasn't sure with what she was ready to allow or not allow.

"It's okay," Darien smiled trying to reassure from the subject now realizing her innocence wasn't an act he was going to have to be exceptionally careful with her. He didn't want to overwhelm her. Also given that he was an adult and whether he liked it or not she was still a child so it might be a while till the subject would be okay with her which would only torment his mind but he felt a strong loving pull to her and the need to keep her happy and safe any way possible even if it meant a slight torture to him.

Serena let out a breath, "For now I am okay with kissing," she said calmly as she could.

"That's fine don't worry, I want you to feel comfortable with me," Darien smiled and kissed her forehead now.

The next thought that crept into Serena's mind she couldn't help herself but ask him, "What about your wife?"

Darien let out a sigh knowing eventually they needed to speak about that situation.

"Well for some time now I had contemplated about getting a divorce with her. I just had always wanted to wait till Hotaru was a bit older so she could understand what it was like to have a unified family and not have to torn homes. But now I met you and when you turn eighteen I will get everything in order for a divorce," He told her the truth and all of it. He knew she had been bothered for some time now on the subject.

"I don't want to be the cause that Hotaru has a broken home! She will blame me for the rest of her life," Serena frowned.

"You aren't the reason at all. I would have gotten a divorce anyhow but instead I am speeding up the process to do so, Hotaru will never blame you either she adores you," Darien said attempting to soothe the blonde.

"What are we supposed to do about your wife in the meantime then?" Serena asked frowning still not sure how she liked breaking up a marriage.

"Well Beryl returns in a week so for now we enjoy the week and then from there we will go with the flow of things, I don't want Beryl to know about you or to ever blame you," Darien said.

"Fine," Serena sighed out.

"Are you mad?" Darien asked her concerned.

"Yes but no.. I am mad because you are allowing me to break up your family but yet I am not mad because I haven't felt these feelings for anyone and I have been fighting it since we met again here. I want to be with you and I hate fighting it," Serena said cuddling up against Darien.

"You aren't breaking up my family. Beryl did. And I am glad you aren't completely mad because I adore you," Darien smiled down and wrapped his arm around her.

Suddenly the phone rang out; Darien quickly stood and retrieved the landline from the other room leaving Serena on the couch with a huge grin on her face. She felt so at home next to him and in his arms. She couldn't believe when she saw him again she denied feelings for him.

"Hey I have to go pick up Hotaru would you like me to drive you home?" Darien asked.

Serena nodded wanting to spend any extra time she could with him.

Both got into Darien's car and headed for her house. After the short drive they pulled up to her driveway.

"I want to see you again tomorrow," Darien smiled.

"You will," Serena winked and hopped out of his car and made her way up to her front door and turned around and waved goodbye to him before heading inside and up to bed.

 _A/N: There you guys go! Please let me know what you think about these two's budding relationship and what you thought in general! Hopefully will have a new chapter tomorrow or the next day! Thank you all!_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Here is another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!_

Beryl lay out in the sun thinking of how enjoyable her week had been thus far. The man who paid for and accompanied her on this lavish trip to an exclusive private island had started to bore her now which was most unfortunate. She wasn't sure what made her bored of him now maybe since she didn't have to sneak around her husband on this island it just took the evil joy out of it. She however did find interest in the man's son but she had to be incredibly careful when she snuck around with him since the man who took her here was her boss any wrong move she would be fired from her nursing position.

While she lay out to tan her mind pondered to back home. She hadn't thought much of her daughter lately knowing she was well cared for by the blonde twit. Something about that girl made her angry. She would tolerate her due to the fact that her only remaining friend was her mother. Something about her though made Beryl mad maybe it was how perfect she acted all the time. She then thought back to her husband. She had to make arrangements with a lawyer to get a divorce soon she just wasn't sure when. It was all dollar signs to her now. How much more money could she suck out of their marriage while it remained and how could she ensure she would have the house, the cars, and Hotaru. She still had to decide what she would fight for in terms of Hotaru would she let her see her waste of space of a father.

Speaking of him her mind wandered now to their past. Everything was so great while in college when she hadn't become so obsessed with money. Their love was so pure then he met her in the library when he actually ran into her causing her to fall down and he helped her up, from there they fell for each other and then a few days before they were set to graduate Darien had proposed. She of course said yes but she wasn't sure then why Darien was so rushed to marry her. Now she knew he was pulling her down from meeting better and greater. That is where the cheating began, she knew Darien remained faithful to her at the time and it was almost like his punishment for keeping her from what she could have been, and she could have met someone better and with more money. Hell he dragged her down enough to have a baby, on accident of course, while being pregnant she realized what a leech Darien was to her potential he refused to let her abort their daughter. She loved her some bit now of course, she was her mother after all but her daughter sadly did not come first to her needs and wants. However while she was pregnant she had picked up on Darien's cheating. Oh how he thought he was being so clever hiding the parade of woman he had every night. Now the divorce was her revenge she wouldn't have minded staying married but she was only allowed to be the unfaithful one. It may seem twisted but he owed her that much to allow her to roam freely while he stayed true to her.

She put these thoughts to rest and began to enjoying soaking up the sun again. She only had one more week of it left, actually less than that, five days.

Meanwhile back at home Serena and Darien sat deep in laughter and conversation on the couch sharing a small bowl of chocolate mint ice-cream while Hotaru slept in the other room.

"I should get home," Serena said taking the last bite of the frozen treat.

"No please stay with me," Darien pouted.

She had begun to notice the small changes in Darien's attitude after a few small days had passed of their newly agreed relationship. There was a light fun attitude to him now. Not something so dark and mysterious. There were still many things she didn't know about him but now he was less intense. She liked this side of him. He felt like a friend and a lover, something she wasn't didn't know was capable in a relationship. She cherished every minute she spent with him and saying goodbye every night was always hard. They would spend many minutes making out on the couch before they both would get up and get into Darien's car where from there they would make out a block away from Serena's house to avoid the sight of her parents.

"I can't, it's a school night and not to mention what will Hotaru think if she sees me in the morning. She will catch on," She whispered.

"We only have five days, soon to be four," Darien frowned.

"I know but I just can't. Plus what would I say to my mom? That I am staying the night with you? She is best friends with your wife," Serena whispered harshly.

"I keep forgetting that part," Darien frowned, "You could always lie and say you are with a friend."

"Fine just tonight though," Serena caved.

Darien smiled triumphantly happy to have his Bunny around a bit longer. Serena got up off the couch and went to go call her mother and explain she would be staying with Lita tonight and would return later tomorrow.

"Come on let's get to bed," Darien smiled leading Serena up the stairs.

"What we can't stay up longer," Serena frowned.

"You said it yourself it's a school night," He smirked.

Once inside Darien's bedroom Darien went into his closet and returned out with a larger old t-shirt of his.

"Here wear this to bed since you don't have anything," Darien smiled handing her the t-shirt.

"Thanks, should I go sleep in the guest room?" Serena asked raising a brow.

"Don't be silly Bunny you're staying in here with me," Darien gave her a funny look.

"But.." Serena started.

"I won't try anything funny don't worry I will keep my promise. I just want to hold you," Darien smiled gently.

Serena nodded and headed into the master bathroom to change out of school clothes from earlier that day and into the larger t-shirt he had given her. The shirt hung loosely on her and touched to her mid-thigh. She let out a sigh of relief that the shirt didn't reveal too much of herself to Darien she returned to the bedroom where she was met with the sight of Darien sitting on the edge of the bed shirtless with a pair of sweats. Her mouth went dry from the sight of his toned chest and muscular arms.

"See something you enjoy?" Darien smirked while watching Serena staring back at him.

Her face turned pink and walked to the opposite side of the bed and crawled between the covers. She heard Darien chuckle a bit at her actions while he got up to turn off the lights. Enveloped by darkness she felt the bed shift as Darien crawled on the side next to her. Her back faced him while she lay on her side. She felt nervous to turn and face him like it would encourage something from him. He gently moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her underneath her breasts. Her breath hitched from the contact she couldn't help it sometimes he made her so nervous.

"You can trust me Bunny," He breathed into her ear before placing a gentle kiss on her neck.

Serena let out a sigh of relief and relaxed in his arms before drifting off into a slumber.

The next morning came all too quickly as Serena felt Darien shake her shoulder gently. She grumbled and tossed to the other side trying to avoid reality. Darien chuckled down at the blonde and smiled at how adorable she was even in her sleep. He was already dressed and ready for work and even had Hotaru up and eating breakfast.

"Serena you need to get ready," Darien laughed now pulling her out of the bed.

"Why though," Serena groaned now standing up rubbing her eyes.

"You have school remember," Darien laughed again.

"Ugh," She groaned again and headed to the bathroom to change and get ready.

"I left you a new toothbrush on the counter, also breakfast is ready downstairs," Darien shouted at her.

Serena quickly readied herself by hopping in the huge shower then continuing on with her morning routine by brushing her hair out and styling it in her signature hairstyle, brushing her teeth, and redressing herself in yesterday's school outfit.

' _Thank god for uniforms or someone might actually notice this was from yesterday,_ ' Serena internally sighed.

Once dressed and ready for school she ran down the stairs and into Darien's kitchen where she was met with Hotaru's questioning eyes.

"I didn't know you were here all night?" Hotaru asked.

"Uh…" Serena stuttered not sure what to say.

"She ended up staying over late last night Hotaru so she needed to stay," Darien intervened.

"But why?" Hotaru asked her father this time.

It was like the girl knew something but she really didn't but her questions made them feel that way though, "I was talking to your Dad about your school work and it just got late. Do you mind me staying here Hotaru?" Serena smiled.

"No Bunny I just don't know why you slept in Daddy's room though," Hotaru said simply.

Serena and Darien's eyes widened but shook it off.

"Well Hotaru we better get you to school," Darien smiled changing the subject.

Once inside Darien's car the trio drove to Hotaru's school and waved her off and then the two headed now to Serena's high school.

"Do you think Hotaru knows?" Serena asked while they sat outside her school.

"I doubt it but she sure knows how to be inquisitive," Darien chuckled.

"I better go," Serena half smiled not wanting to get out of the car.

"But first," Darien said and pulled her in gently for a small peck on the lips, "Have a good day Bunny."

"Bye Darien," Serena smiled now getting out of the car.

"SERENA!" Serena heard four voices shriek.

' _Fuck.'_ Serena thought to herself knowing exactly who was shrieking at her.

"Hey girls," Serena tried to play it off not sure what they exactly saw, no point in confessing till they called her out first.

"Why did Darien drop you off?" Lita asked raising a brow.

"Oh he gave me a ride to school," Serena shrugged.

"But you always walk. Every day," Raye pointed out now.

"Well I was running late," Serena said sternly.

"Your thirty minutes early," Mina now devilishly smiled knowing exactly what was happening she had even seen the kiss but the other three hadn't quite seen that lucky for Serena. Her mind was probably imagining that the two had done more than just literally sleep that previous night.

"Is something going on?" Ami asked now quietly.

"No and stop giving me the third degree," Serena shouted pushing through the four of them and heading to her first class.

Mina began to chase after the other blonde, "Serena!" she shouted through the halls.

Serena turned around, "Leave me alone I am tired of answering your questions," Serena frowned.

Mina rolled her eyes, Serena could not lie or hide things from her it was just how it was she grabbed her arm and pulled her into the girl's restroom.

"What Mina?" Serena said once inside the restroom crossing her arms.

Mina shushed her and began to look for feet under the stalls to ensure they were alone and could talk privately.

"I saw you," Mina smiled a toothy grin.

"Yeah I know you guys won't drop it," Serena rolled her eyes.

"No I mean I saw you kiss him," She smirked.

"Oh." Serena now said avoiding eye contact.

Mina squealed and hugged her friend, "I knew it would happen!"

"What?" Serena exclaimed shocked with her friend's excitement she was expecting a lecture.

"Oh I know the other girls wouldn't approve so it will be a secret but I am so happy after your guys' chemistry in the club I just knew you were meant to be!" Mina smiled.

"Thanks Mina," Serena let out a breath happy she now had someone one of her girlfriends to talk to about this tricky subject.

"Did you sleep with him?" Mina now asked she couldn't help but be nosey.

"What? No!" Serena shrieked.

"No need to be embarrassed," Mina giggled, "But you stayed with him last night?"

"Yup," Serena nodded.

"And you didn't sleep with that sex god?" Mina stared at her.

Serena cracked up at that last bit, "No Mina just sleep, no sex."

"You know Serena it's not terrible," Mina said.

"Mina he is married." Serena frowned.

"So dating him or whatever is still bad in that case," Mina pointed out.

"I guess I am just not ready," Serena looked down feeling uncomfortable.

Mina hugged her close, "I know dear if you ever need anything just tell me."

Serena nodded hugging her friend back. She hadn't told anyone else this before besides Mina. She almost gave up her virginity to Andrew. She planned on her birthday being the magical night and had asked Mina for help with everything, since it was short notice she couldn't be put on the pill soon enough for it to be effective but they bought cute not childish undergarments and everything she would need to be comfortable and safe. But as everyone knew now he broke up with the night before her birthday so she naturally lost trust in herself and who she could trust in that sort of way. Mina understood entirely how she felt but she still wanted her friend to not be so afraid.

"We better get to class," Serena said.

"Yea we better, I better see you soon outside of school Serena," Her friend laughed before leaving the restroom.

Classes dragged on throughout the day like they always do and she managed with Mina's help to dodge all the girls' questions about this morning. Before she knew it, it was time to get Hotaru again.

"Bunny!" Hotaru ran up to Serena.

"Hey Hotaru," Serena smiled now walking back to the house together.

After the short walk back and the two talking about Hotaru's eventful day that included of show and tell and new homework problems they entered the house where the subject changed instantly.

"Are you going to be my new mommy?" Hotaru asked.

"What?" Serena stared wide eyed at Hotaru.

"Aren't you with my daddy?" Hotaru asked again.

"No," Serena lied not sure what Darien wanted to tell Hotaru about their relationship considering Beryl was still in the picture.

"I wish you were, I want you to be my mommy. You are a lot nicer than my mommy," Hotaru whispered.

"Hotaru," Serena frowned feeling guilty for her.

The rest of the day the two spent time playing hide and seek around the house. Serena had tried to make it easy for the girl to always find her so she would always win, she enjoyed watching that happy expression whenever she found her.

"Daddy!" Serena heard Hotaru scream while she was hiding.

"Hey sweetie," Darien said.

Serena emerged from her hiding spot and smiled at the two watching them caused a warm feeling to envelop her because if things went as planned over time this would be her happy little family as well and who knows what.

"Hey Hotaru, can I speak to Bunny for a minute?" Darien asked his daughter with a smile on his face.

Hotaru nodded and ran off to her room.

"Hey," Serena smiled and approached him and wrapped her arms around him.

Darien gently kissed her forehead, "I have something planned for you."

"What is it?" Serena smiled up at him.

"It is a surprise but this Friday Hotaru will be staying with a friend for the night again, and I want you to come over, come dressed nice." Darien smiled.

"Why should I dress nice?" Serena questioned him.

"It's a surprise," Darien teased.

Serena pouted, "Oh hush you'll love it," Darien said kissing her gently again.

 _A/N: Hey guys let me know what you think of this chapter! Also the next update may be in a week or two I am currently dealing with an unfortunate urgent matter so please understand I will try my best to update as frequently as I can in this situation._


End file.
